New Start
by bluebunny28
Summary: Loki has been missing for four months. Where did he go? What happens when an unexpected visitor arrives at Stark Tower? Can a wayward little brother accept forgiveness?
1. Author's Note

New Start: Chapter 1

**This is my first posting ever! Please read and review. I would love to hear your comments about whether I should continue or not. If this one receives positive feedback, I'll post a teaser for my other fics. Please no nasty comments. Stick to constructive critiscm please:)**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or the Avengers:( No sueing please! Only reading. **

"It's been four months! We still don't even know if he's on our planet! Don't you guys have like tracking devices or something? What about that Ken doll person you keep talking to? Can't he find him?" Stark was growing more impatient and the alcohol wasn't helping.

"I have told you. Loki is a master sorcerer. He has hidden himself from Heimdal's sight." The rest of the team just sighed and rolled their eyes. This was the same argument they have been having ever since Thor told them about Loki's escape from Asgard.

"Well get him some eye drops or something! We can't have some psycho god with a vendetta running around who-knows-where!"

Before Thor and Stark could start throwing punches, Steve stepped in and separated them.

"Look, everyone just chill, alright? We're all getting anxious here, and you two aren't helping." Tony just rolled his eyes and said "Yes, _Mother_."

Thor was about to apologize when a giant beam of white light blasted through the roof and engulfed him. As their eyesight was restored, Thor was gone. Clint threw his hands up.

"Fine time for him to be called back to Asgard! This is just great!" Tony offered him a drink, but withdrew when Clint threw him a death glare. Steve sighed.

"Well, there's not much more we can do tonight. Let's all get some shut eye." They consented and headed to bed. Well, except Tony who headed down into his workshop.

He nearly fell over when the alarm went off. Before he knew it, he was being hauled up off the floor and down the hall by Steve. They met the others, all prepped for the unknown threat, down in Tony's lab. They were shocked, as was their intruder. The very green-eyed 'god' looked up at them and said one word.

"Crap."

Loki was thrown into a cage similar to the one on the Helicarrier. He wasn't surprised. He knew what he had done, and honestly was more surprised that he was still alive and the Avengers hadn't killed him yet. So, he didn't put up a fight, not that he could have and not that he would let any of them know that, as they welcomed him into his new cell.

He saw the hard bench meant as a bed and longed for sleep, but knew that would be even worse than what he was enduring now. He sighed and just slumped down onto the floor and stared at the ceiling of his enclosure and waited.

**Well? Continue? let me know:)**


	2. Chapter 2

New Start: Chapter 2

**This is my first posting ever! Please read and review. I would love to hear your comments about whether I should continue or not. This is the second chapter already. Posting this to see if I've figured out how to worl this darn thing! So yippee! Extra early chapter!:) Please no nasty comments. Stick to constructive critiscm please:)**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or the Avengers:( No sueing please! Only reading. **

"It's been a week! Where is Thor? Wouldn't his all seeing eye be able to tell him that Loki's here?" Stark was ranting...again. Everyone else was just as confused, but they went ahead letting Tony complain for them to save them the oxygen.

"Maybe there was an issue in Asgard, and he hasn't been able to get away?" Suggested Bruce. Clint had had enough and decided to head to bed.

Ever since the New York incident, Hawkeye had changed. He was more irritable and got little sleep due to nightmares. There was something about Loki that got to him no matter what. He growled as his thoughts once again turned towards the Trickster and tried to fall asleep to the muffled sounds of drunken speeches down the hall.

**Loki's Cell**

"AHHHHHH!" Loki shot up from the bench drenched in a cold sweat. He could still feel the flames and clawing hands on him. He cursed himself for falling asleep. To shake off the never ending exhaustion, Loki started pacing in his cell. Suddenly, he heard a knock on the glass.

Fury was staring right at him. Loki's mind blanked in panic, but he composed himself before the director saw it.

"Can I help you, Director Fury?" He tried to put as much malice behind it as he could. The more he kept them from wanting to come in his cell, the better. Fury's glower deepened.

"How and why are you here? I thought we sent you off with your brother, you little psychopath." Loki smirked.

"Well, obviously that didn't work. Though, I doubt it will be long, before the big idiot decides to try again. Where is dear Thor, by the way? I'm surprised he hasn't come to see me yet. " He could feel his illusion slipping from his weary grasp, so to try and ease the tension, he casually sat down on the bench and leaned forward. Despite his best efforts, Fury easily caught his drooping eyelids and smirked.

"You tired? Must be exhausting getting your butt kicked and then landing right back where you started." Rather than rise to the jest, Loki just let it slide and nonchalantly leaned back.

"It was a good work out, I'll admit, but nothing I couldn't handle. Maybe, I'm merely tired of your useless attempts at interrogation." Fury scowled, but decided it was a better idea to leave now before he did something that could cause an intergalactic incident.

Once the director was gone, Loki slumped forward. He didn't lose his illusion but he didn't hide his pained grimaces, thinking no one was there to see it.

Up a few floors, in a security room, a figure was watching a live feed to the Trickster's cell. His brow furrowed at what he saw. What was going on?

**Confrence Room**

Fury came up from the cell and called for a conference. The Avengers minus Thor settled in, anxious to hear what the ol' pirate had to say.

"I think it would be best if Loki was kept here under your supervision for the time being." They all looked surprised and a little miffed, but Stark plain overreacted. He jumped out of his seat, flinging his glass in the air.

"What!? You want to keep a psycho Norse god, that threw me out of my own window, in my tower?! Why don't you take him to SHIELD so he can be under armed surveillance 24/7?" The director sighed.

"Because, I trust you all to be able to handle him, and I don't trust the other agents at SHIELD to not try something that would cause an intergalactic incident. So, Loki will be staying here, and so will all of you until Thor gets back and all of this gets cleared up. And, Barton," Hawkeye looked up, already anticipating what was coming.

"I trust you more than most, but try anything, you so much as leave a mark on him, and I'll... well secretly I'd commend you for it, but as the director of an agency for the protection of this great country, I would be forced to suspend you. Is that clear?"

"Crystal, Sir." And with a final flourish of his leather coat and roar of his own jet, Director Fury was gone. Stark groaned and leaned back.

"Alright, I nominate someone else to take the first round of babysitting."

**Midnight in the Kitchen**

Clint was hunched over a cup of quickly cooling coffee when Natasha found him.

"Couldn't sleep again, huh?" It was more of a statement than an answer, but he nodded anyway. They had had the Trickster in custody for a while now, and Thor still hadn't shown up, and Loki still didn't say why he was on Midgard and Stark Tower, of all places.

"I swear, it's like he's still in my head." He heard his partner sigh.

"I know. He's a monster that used you and compromised you. That's not something that you can just forget. But you are you now, Clint, and if you ever need me, you know where I am." With that, she left him with his now wasted cup of bitterness.

When he found sleep was futile once more, he went back to his recently acquired obsession. He watched the old security tapes from when Loki first showed up at SHIELD base and when he was enjoying his time in the Hulk's cage. He caught something this time though, that he had never seen before.

"Jarvis! Stop and rewind." The AI did as he was asked and stopped on a close up view of Loki's face. Clint stopped breathing and his mind blanked.

"Holy crap..."

**R&R! Por favor! Will update this after I test run my other fics:)**


	3. Chapter 3

New Start: Chapter 3

**I've been updating my other fics so I thought I might as well update this one as well. Thankfully, I have figured out how to work this thing now:) Which means...NEW CHAPTERS TO CELEBRATE!:) Here you are. Chapter 3.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or the Avengers:( No sueing please! Only reading. **

**Who was watching our resident Trickster, and what is he hiding? HMMMM...**

Loki was getting really bored, and that made him tired, which he really couldn't afford right now. He didn't know how long he had been in the cage, but after a while he just didn't care.

_Can't afford to care about anything anymore. It would only make this even worse._ A cough from behind the glass made him jump, slightly which led to a small wince. He quickly plastered on a sneer to conceal them.

"So, my little Hawk has come watch over me. How... adorable." His words didn't seem to phase the archer and when moments of Barton just staring at him went by and his nerves rebelling against him, he stood and wandered over.

"What is it you want? Can't you see, I'm very busy?" He mockingly did a Vana White imitation towards the room. Clint finally addressed him.

"Your eyes are green." If Loki wasn't so tired, he would've had to fight off a flinch at that. _Lie! It's all you're good for at this point. Make the most of it._ So he tried his hand at a lazy scowl.

"I thought you were more observant than that. Of course, my eyes are green. They always have been." Clint cocked his head at him, not unlike a bird. Loki kept his guard up and tried not to shrink under the archer's penetrating gaze. Finally, with a 'humf', Hawkeye left, and Loki was hoping he had played the part well enough.

**Still Sitting**

That is how the next week went by. Clint would watch the security tapes, visit Loki, and just stare at him. Loki eventually gave up trying to figure out what the archer was doing, and settled for just plain ignoring him.

"Why?" Loki sighed.

"Why, what?" He didn't have enough energy to snap.

"Why did you do it? Any of it? You obviously think Earth is a waste of space and humans nothing but pests. So, why? What was the point?" The green eyes flicked to the archer.

"Did you not listen when I was on this planet last? I came for the Tesseract and to free you from freedom. But seeing as that didn't work..." He didn't bother finishing. This tirade was old to his ears since he had first said it at the SHIELD base. Hopefully he would be gone... or dead... soon.

"I must warn you though. I was not the only one who sought this pitiful lump of rock. There are others who would pay you tenfold what I-"

"Just drop it already!" The sudden exclamation startled Loki out of his carefully thought out monologue. His heart started to pick up its pace. _Where is the bird going with this?_

"What are you-" Barton blew out an exacerbated breath.

"You know full well what I'm talking about! Your eyes are green!" Loki stood, hoping to feign indifference.

"You've made this observation many times before, Hawk. It's getting rather wearisome. So, if you're trying to say something more then spit it out!"

"Why won't you admit the fact that it wasn't you! I've watched those surveillance videos a million times, and you know what?" Loki turned away from him. He could barely hold himself up any longer, and seeing the archer's face would just push him over the edge.

"Your eyes were blue! Just like mine when you controlled me with the staff!" He couldn't take it anymore. After all, doesn't nothing matter anymore? He slumped onto the floor and closed his eyes, relaxed but not enough that he would slip into the nightmares.

"It doesn't matter. None of it does anymore." Clint beat his fist against the glass, eliciting another flinch from the Norse.

"Like heck it doesn't! It changes everything! And you know that I'm the last person who anyone would expect this from! So, why! Why wont you tell anyone!? Thor... heck even the Avengers... We'd all vouch for you! We'd help you-"

"No! Noone can know! You can't tell anyone!" Loki tried to stand, but lacked the strength. He slipped on the floor and couldn't stand, so he just remained on the floor. Barton looked concerned.

"What's wrong? Ever since you've showed up, you've been nothing but a model prisoner. Sure you've snapped at us, but nothing even close to the evil psycho you were before. You don't even look like a threat anymore. Heck! You can barely stand!" Barton made a move to come inside the cage, but Loki actually jumped up.

"Don't come in here! If you do, I'll... I'll kill you!" He couldn't hide the quiver in his voice. That made Hawkeye stop.

"Well, then at least tell me why. You owe me that much." Loki dropped his heavy head and sighed. A disembodied voice saved him from answering.

"_Sir, Thor Odinson has just arrived, and Tony Stark requests your presence."_

"Thanks, Jarvis. Tell them I'll be right up, and get those security tapes ready. And... Tell Tony to leave enough alcohol for me." Loki's eyes widened in fear.

"Don't! They can't know! Thor can't know!" He was desperate and used his small amount of strength to rush up to the glass and plead his case. "Please! Don't tell them! It would cause more trouble than it's worth. Just let me rot in here in peace." Clint turned away. _That seemed a little melodramatic, even for him._

**Avengers Meeting**

Tony was standing there with two glasses when Clint arrived. The team was a combination of stoic, confusion, or just plain frustration with the world. Thor looked like he wanted to rush to his brother, but with anger or relief, Clint couldn't tell.

"So, Legolas, what's going on? You never ask me for a drink." Clint downed the scotch before answering.

"What is the meaning of this meeting, Friend Barton? I wish to see my brother."

"That's what I wanted to talk to everyone about. Jarvis, pull up those security tapes we talked about."

_Right away, Sir._

Cap was about to demand an answer when the big screen filled with the security video of Loki in the Hulk cage.

"What is this?" Clint rolled his eyes.

"Just pay attention. Jarvis, fast forward...okay stop! Now zoom." Everyone looked confused, but Clint waited for them to notice. After a moment and no reaction Clint asked.

"Well?" Natasha turned to him.

"Well, what , Clint? Yeah, it's Loki. What are you trying to say?"

"Don't tell me you've developed some weird Stockholm syndrom boy crush." Clint would have punched the inventor for that but, then Thor stepped closer to the screen.

"What is wrong with your magical screen, Man of Iron?" Tony gave a pained gasp.

"Wrong with _my_ screens? Nothing! Never!" Thor pointed his hammer at the close up of his brother.

"There is obviously something wrong. My brother's eyes are green, not the blue portrayed here." Bruce came closer to the screen now.

"He's right. Wait. Are you saying that-" Clint filled in the rest for them.

"Yeah. Loki was being controlled like I was." Thor's face grew hard with anger and pain. He quickly marched up to Tony.

"Where is my brother? I must speak with him." Stark quickly set his drink down.

"Follow me, Point Break. I think we all want to talk to Reindeer Games now." Clint followed behind the group. This may or may not end well, considering how Loki reacted when Clint had said he was going to tell the others. How was he going to deal with a huge group of anxious super heroes and one fiercely protective God of Thunder big brother? _Maybe I should bring a tranq gun with me._

**Well? Please R&R:)**


	4. Chapter 4

New Start: Chapter 4

**Here is chapter 4! I am so grateful to all who have faved. There are just too many to thank personally, so just imagine a pair of arms coming out of your computer screen and hugging you. (hopefully that's not too creepy) **

**I'm sorry about the cliffies! (not really *evil laugh*)**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or the Avengers:( No sueing please! Only reading. **

**A little reunion doesn't go as planned, and Bruce has a soft, not green side. :)**

**Pain**

Loki was slumped on the ground, head back against the glass, eyes closed, and trembling. Truth be told, he was terrified of what might happen next. He couldn't help but picture a rage filled Thor rushing down to his prison and braining him with Mjolnir. He shuddered at that thought, but he had been plagued with that hallucination and many like during his missing months, thanks to some not so happy 'allies'. He heard an army of footsteps. With what little energy he had, he stood to feign strength. Loki couldn't show weakness, not now.

Thor paused when he saw his beloved little brother. How...different he seemed. Yes, he was changed when the God of Thunder first saw him on Midgard, but now... his cheekbones were very pronounced as though through starvation, there were circles under his eyes so dark Thor had it in mind to ask who had hit his brother. The worst part perhaps, was that Loki seemed to have barely enough strength to just be standing to meet them, much less hold that pointless sneer.

"Well, look who decided to finally grace me with his presence. Hello, _brother._" It hurt Loki to spit those words at Thor, but he must if he wanted to save everyone from what was coming. He just hoped Thor took the hint and didn't enter the cage.

"Brother," Thor could never read in between the lines. "Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped you." Loki's eyes flick anxiously over the group, landing on Clint. When their eyes met, Loki's eyes widened almost imperceptibly. Almost.

"I-I don't know what you are inquiring about, _brother._ You know you were never very good with words." Thor's eyes filled with sadness at his brother's fear. He moved to enter the cage as Clint stepped forward.

"I wouldn't do that buddy!" Thor shrugged off the smaller man's hand.

"He is my brother, and I must speak with him without this cursed barrier between us." Loki, meanwhile, had backed as far away from the cell door as possible.

"D-Don't come in here! I'll kill you!" He was like a battered animal cowering in a corner. Thor's heart ached to see him so, and the other Avengers not used to this side of the Trickster soon found themselves feeling something like sympathy or just nonchalant confusion. Thor proceeded to open the sliding door and was the only one to fully step inside, the others staying warily at the door. The blond brother reached out, eliciting a flinch from the younger, who looked about ready to collapse. Hawkeye kept his eyes peeled, waiting with the same apprehension as his teammates.

"Brother, please. Let me help you." Emerald eyes met sky blue, then black hair was sprinting for the door. Either Loki was slower from exhaustion and pain, or Thor had gotten a lot faster. It hurt his pride, but Loki figured it was most likely the former. Thor reached out and caught Loki's shoulder in one of his huge hands. Pain lanced through the Trickster's every nerve, and his brain couldn't take it anymore and shut down.

**Shocked Avengers **

The team froze. The Norse god that had tried to take over the world four and a half months ago, collapsed on the floor from nothing more than a touch on the shoulder.

"Brother!" Thor rushed towards the too skinny man. Bruce's medical training kicked in.

"Step back, Thor. Let me look at him." The blond man was gripped by the urge to shove the timid man away, but knew he could be of more help than himself. Once Banner's way was clear, he did the precursory checks. Pulse, check, breathing, check, fever, absolutely. He was about to mention Loki's high fever when something caught his eye. He reached forward and stopped when something started to change. Loki looked like a mirage. It was almost like one of his clones, but there wasn't some evil cackling coming from behind all of them, so the doctor assumed it was some other kind of illusion. They all watched, horrified, as Loki's armor disappeared, leaving him in nothing more than tattered black trousers.

That left most of Loki's skin exposed for all of them to see. Every inch of the younger brother was covered in bruises and open wounds, burns (from acid and fire), claw marks, whip marks, and horrible infections. It took them all awhile to come back to their senses. Natasha, being a spy more used to this kind of stuff, stepped forward and put a calming hand on Bruce's quickly greening shoulder.

"You need help, Doc? Just tell us what you need us to do." Banner took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Alright. Thor could you carry Loki up to the infirmary? Cap, Tony, come with me to prep the room. Clint and Natasha, it might be a good idea not to mention this development to Fury, right now." The two spies glanced at the collapsed heap and after a moment of telepathic deliberation, they both agreed. Thor gingerly lifted his unconscious brother and followed his teammates.

Once they reached the room, Tony and Steve quickly set out to prep for everything Bruce was planning for. Thor placed Loki on an empty bed and laid a hand on his head. A silent tear crawled down his cheek.

"How could I not have seen his pain?" Steve laid a comforting hand on his friend's broad shoulder.

"Hey, none of us knew, and he's been with us for weeks. And, besides, he seems like the kind of guy who tries to keep anyone from seeing his weaknesses even if something this drastic happens." Thor nodded. That is how his brother has always been; though now that Thor thinks about it he might have been the cause of such barriers.

**Bruce's Element and Loki's Fear**

Once Bruce was set up, he shooed everyone out of the room. He walked over to Loki's bedside and set to work cleaning the wounds. He pumped an IV full of antibiotics in to the Trickster to try and counteract the flaming infections. As he began to use hydrogen peroxide on the smaller cuts, a hiss of pain escaped Loki's lips.

"Loki? Are you with me? I'm cleaning up your cuts right now, but you're gonna need stitches and-" Bruce almost fell over as Loki flew off of the bed and collapsed on his knees. He had been heading for the door. Once Bruce got over the initial shock, he knelt down next to a shaking Loki. The thin man had his arms wrapped protectively around his head and was rocking back and forth. His wounds were tearing even more and were dripping blood onto the floor. Bruce slowly reached his hand out towards Loki's black hair, but that caused the younger god to curl up even more and shake all the harder.

"Pl-please. I'm sorry! I won't do it again I swear! Please...pl-ease d-don't..." His words were lost in sobs and all Bruce could do was stare.

_"Sir, do you require assistance? I can have Mr. Stark or Mr. Rogers-"_

"No, Jarvis. Everything's fine," he knelt in front of the sobbing man and quieted his voice till it was barley above a whisper, "Everything's fine. Shhh." Either Loki didn't notice or was too scared to do anything about it, but he didn't react this time when Bruce reached out and began gently stroking his black hair.

_What happened to you, Loki?_

**Well? Please R&R:)**


	5. Chapter 5

New Start: Chapter 5

**To whoever commented "_Who did this to my Loki!" _Thank you so much for brightening my day. :) I can't find your name anywhere, but thank you so much. Enjoy.**

**I'm sorry about the cliffies! (not really *evil laugh*)**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or the Avengers:( No sueing please! Only reading.**

**So, more happenings, some unexpected feels from Cap, and protective Thor mode!**

**Telling Pepper**

The team was gathered in the hall outside of the infirmary, in dead silence. Even Tony was quiet, just staring at the floor. Their musings were interrupted by the distinct click-click of Pepper's shoes.

"Tony, you missed another-" Pepper looked up from her phone and saw the group standing before her.

"What happened? Did Loki hurt someone?" She glanced around wide-eyed. "Where's Bruce? Tell me he didn't-" Tony cut her off.

"Deep breaths, Pep. Bruce didn't Hulk out. He's in the infirmary-"

"What! Tony! Tell you didn't try another one of your inventions on him!" Tony rolled his eyes, and Clint couldn't help snickering at the memory of Bruce getting his hands burned (miraculously without Hulking out), and Tony covered in black soot and small cuts from head to toe.

"No, Pep. It's nothing like that. Bruce is... taking care of Loki right now." The strawberry-blonde assistant's brow furrowed at that, and a deep frown came up.

"Why does Bruce have to take care of _him_? It's not like he's done anything for the past few weeks." She peered around Tony to Clint. "You didn't do anything, did you?" Clint rolled his eyes.

"No! Why does everyone think I- Alright. Stupid question. No, this wasn't me. I think he's been like this since he got here." Thor straightened up at that.

"What are saying, Man of the Hawk? Did you know my brother was injured when he arrived?"

"No, but he was always acting, I don't know, stiff. He never seemed to have enough energy to even give me a scowl, let alone stand. Not to mention he looks like Jack Skeleton. Whatever happened was between Asgard and here." Thor's frown deepened, as did Steve's.

"If he's been like this the entire time, why hasn't he healed himself? Correct me if I'm wrong, Thor, but Loki has a lot of magic, so he can heal himself faster than most of you Norse guys." The team nearly missed the towering blonde's sharp nod. His brother wouldn't have even allowed himself to walk around with a paper cut.

Thor glanced at the closed door before him, and instead of growing sadder, his brow furrowed in an almost uncontrolled rage.

"I swear. I will kill whoever did this to my brother." Noone there doubted his vengeance.

**Prayers are never Expected **

Bruce managed to get Loki back on the bed when the slim man finally passed out from exhaustion. He sighed when he looked down at him and checked his watch. He and the Trickster had been in here for five hours, and Bruce had yet to do anything but clean some small cuts. The door to the white room clicked open, and Bruce was afraid he would have to kick Thor out and prevent him from harming Loki further with a big hug.

To the doctor's surprise a different head of blonde hair popped in.

"Hey, Steve. Do you need me?" The captain looked slightly embarrassed to be caught sneaking in, but he quickly composed himself.

"No. I was actually here to see how he was doing." Bruce sighed again.

"Well, I really haven't had a chance to fully examine him yet. I just managed to get an IV in him and start cleaning him up when he shot out of the bed and... I don't even know. It was like he was back in whatever hell hole he crawled out of. He just passed out." Steve nodded. He had seen something similar with soldiers during the war. Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose and said he needed to step out and grab some coffee before he started again.

Once the doctor left, Steve turned towards the, 'ex-villain'? He stared at him for a few moments longer and then bowed his head. Captain America stood in a small infirmary, praying over a man who had attacked his hometown just a few months ago. Bruce paused when he saw this, and stayed silent as Steve finished. Without turning to look at Bruce, Steve said, "Noone deserves to go through what he went through. I don't care what he's done. This is just..." He leaned against a wall and covered his eyes with his hand, hoping to block out the images that passed before him. Bruce just walked up and squeezed his friend's shoulder.

"I know. I know."

**Doth Fury Come?**

Steve left the doctor to his patient and walked into the kitchen to find Thor glaring at a cup of coffee and Natasha tried to hide looking like a kid afraid of getting bitten by a dog.

"Thor, just because the director doesn't believe us now, it doesn't mean we can't convince him. We can show him the tapes and-" Thor threw his mug across the room.

"And what?! Have Fury decide it's one of my brother's tricks and take him and hurt him further! Your director will _not_ come near this tower or my brother!" Steve stepped between the two and raised his hands in what he hoped was a placating manner.

"Whoa! Calm down, Thor. Fury's not going to take Loki. We won't let him, okay. Just breath, Buddy. You can trust us. We haven't told him anything that would lead him to coming here. All I did was mention the possibility of mind control, and he didn't believe me. I haven't told him anything else. We will keep him away from Loki, until we're sure we can convince him." Thor's face still held an angry scowl, but his eyes softened, and he lowered himself into his stool again.

"I do trust you, my friends. I just don't put much faith in your director to not take it upon himself to do something 'drastic' ,as you say, if his team would refuse." Clint came over from where he had perched on the corner of the counter.

"Don't worry. Natasha and I have been working for Fury for years and know everything we would have to do to stop him if we had to." The corner of Thor's lip lifted slightly, but his thanks were interrupted by a ear shattering scream. Those in the room froze and before Jarvis could prompt them, they all ran top speed down the hall towards the infirmary.

**Questions? Comments? Expressions of angst? (this courtesy of my drama teacher :) )**

**What's happening to LOKI! Isn't that the million dollar question.**

**Well? Please R&R:)**


	6. Chapter 6

New Start: Chapter 6

**Early chapter to celebrate my last day of school :). Soo tired, but here you go my fellow loki lovers:)**

**I'm sorry about the cliffies! (not really *evil laugh*)**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or the Avengers:( No sueing please! Only reading.**

**We find out a bit of what's going on with Loki, but not everything. Loki gets some peace for once.**

**Pain and Peace**

Bruce had just picked up a sterile needle to begin stitching Loki up, when he heard a whimper coming from the unconscious man. He assumed it was a nightmare and went to wake him up. To his horror, scratches and cuts began to appear on Loki's skin where there had been faded scars before. The doctor rushed forward and was met with a screaming god of mischief, crying out in pain.

Banner grabbed hold of Loki before he went tumbling off the bed and tried to wake him. He grew more and more anxious when he realized... he couldn't. Loki wasn't waking up and his wounds were getting worse. Before Bruce knew what was happening, the door flew open and the entire team spilled through shoving the doctor against a wall. If it weren't for years of anger management, he would be seeing green right then.

The team noticing there was no one in the room other than whom they had left in it were confused until their eyes landed on the thrashing and bleeding trickster. Most of their eyes widened in horror. The two spies knew how to control their emotions better. Thor, seeing the doctor still trying to push himself away from the wall he had been thrown against, pulled him forward to Loki's side.

"What is happening to my brother?!" Bruce forced himself not to shove Thor's hands off of him, and rushed to find something that could wake him up.

"Thor, if I knew, he wouldn't still be screaming." His hands brushed over the small vials until he found the one he was looking for. He approached the thrashing man as cautiously as he could.

"Steve, Thor, I need you guys to hold him down, so I can get this into him and hopefully wake him up."

"Hopefully?" Natasha shot Tony a look, and he didn't comment further.

The two hulking (pun actually not initially intended) blonde men hesitant at first, until Loki's flailing fist connected with Thor's nose, grabbed hold of the thin man's wrists. Steve tightened his grip, the fear of accidently breaking his wrists gone out the window. Bruce tried to find a space to insert the needle. In a miraculous moment of somewhat close to calm, the doctor was able to get the needle in the 'god'.

Instant reaction... he passed out. Bruce's brows drew together, and he glanced to triple check he had grabbed what he thought he had. Then Steve cried out as Loki shot up in bed, eyes wide and terrified, but still fighting whatever he thought was hurting him. Tony hurried over to the frozen doctor.

"What the heck did you put in him?" Bruce just held up the vial for him to read. Whatever it said made the inventor chuckle despite everything.

"Wow. Adrenalin's a -"

"Tony!" Even in his compromising position, Steve tried to quell Stark's tongue. That outcry brought everyone back to what was going on though. Thor had rushed up to his brother, who began fending him off. New bruises were already beginning to blossom on the near translucent skin.

"Brother! Brother, listen to me! We are not your enemies! Whoever they are cannot hurt you anymore! Loki!" At the sound of his name, the young man calmed and then seemed to actually open his eyes and see them. Once he saw where he really was his eyes widened farther and pushed himself into the wall as far as physically possible. The two nearest him didn't know how to handle a situation like this, and Bruce looked like he was going into some sort of shock himself. Clint surprised everyone by stepping forward with arms raised in a placating gesture.

"Hey there, Loki. Look. It's me, okay? No one's gonna hurt you. We're not mad, okay? Everything's fine." Loki's breathing slowed ever so slightly, but his eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Look. We're just here to help. Doc needs to fix you up now, but will you tell us what happened? That was more than just a nightmare so don't try that." Loki narrowed his eyes further at the archer more for predicting his response than anything else.

"It was a dream, but.." His green eyes skittered across the other faces in the room. Clint nodded for him to continue.

"But what? Was this something the Chitauri did? Make your dreams actually hurt you?" The other's looked at Clint like he had lost his mind, though they shouldn't have, considering it was the most logical explanation for what they just witnessed, but Loki silently nodded his head surprising everyone.

"Well... you don't have to tell us everything, but it might help if you talked about it a little..um." Steve could see Barton was starting to flounder, and stepped forward.

"Yeah, back in my day talking seemed to work with the shell-shocked boys coming home. So, let's start small. Can you tell us where you were in the dream?" Loki peered up from the fetal position he had scrunched his tall, thin frame into.

"A dark cell." He whispered, as though saying it brought him physical pain. Steve only nodded, and Thor tightened his grip on his hammer wishing to crush the dreams that hurt his brother so.

"Alright. Now can you tell me who was in the dream? The one's hurting you?" Loki whimpered. He _whimpered_, and pulled himself tighter into a ball. Thor's vision turned red, and he had to step back, resisting the old urge to shake the monsters' identities from Loki.

Natasha got a few surprised looks for being the next one to step up and lay a gentle hand on the trembling shoulder.

"Loki, it's okay. You can tell us. Whoever it is can't hurt you anymore. Who was hurting you in your dream?" She spoke as though to a child, and had Loki anymore pride left at this point, he would have pointed out that he had just reached the Midgardian age of adulthood and didn't need to be spoken to as a toddler would. But his dignity was shattered long ago, so he opened his eyes and made pointed looks at everyone in the cramped, sterile room with him. Silent tears, from fear, despair, or pain, noone knew, ran down the younger brother's cheeks.

Finally, a voice worn down by recent screaming and past scarring rasped out,"You."

* * *

The room froze. Bruce shot his head up, and quickly left the room as his eyes started to change color. Stark's and Steve's faces were quickly reaching a similar shade but for a different reaction (which they were both lucky enough to keep in check). Natasha pulled back, barely masking the shock that had broken through. Barton's eyes widened, then narrowed in righteous anger, finally softening and locking into a staring contest with the ceiling tiles.

Thor's reaction frightened his brother the most. He dropped Mjolnir onto the floor with a horrendous crash, causing Loki to flinch violently. The blonde 'god' was oblivious to this and strode forward, slow as the shadowy arm of a sundial, to his brother's side.

"Loki," His voice broke, and he reached out to stroke his brother's hair. Loki once again flinched, and this time Thor did see it. His blue eyes were shining with grief and pure, murderous rage. The raven haired man, thinking the rage was directed at him, shrunk back into the pillows, forgetting his fresh injuries to his back. This caused Thor's eyes to soften, and ignoring his brother's attempts to flee, he just reached over and enveloped him in a surprisingly gentle hug.

"Wha-" Stark's initial reaction to stop the Lightning god was cut off by Steve's hand on his chest. A subtle shake of his head for once caused Iron Man to back down. The two felt slightly uncomfortable witnessing the moment, but they didn't leave, offering silent support for the brothers. Their thoughts were interrupted by Thor's quaking voice.

"Brother- I wish you to know that I would never, _never_ hurt you. I- I love you, Loki." Loki began to tremble in Thor's embrace and he tried to pull away but was kept locked in place by the much more muscular arms encircling him.

"I...I know t-that. It's just... the dreams are so real. It's all of you, there. The Chitauri... they thought this would be funny. I can't escape them, even now."

"I promise. I will avenge the pain brought upon you. In the name of Asgard, I swear it." No one doubted his conviction, not even Loki, who was shaking even more violently. Finally, Thor noticed that Loki's trembling had quieted and looked up. Green eyes were piercing at him from behind his tanned arms. Someone cleared their throat behind him.

The rest of the team had returned with sad, worn, yet relieved looks on their faces at seeing the brother's embrace. Bruce stepped forward holding another syringe.

"Thor, now that Loki's calmed some, and we know what to expect, I can give him something to knock him out so he'll be so asleep he can't have nightmares." At the mention of sleep, Loki pulled back again, eyes wide.

"No. Pl-please. Don't send me back there." Thor gripped his brother's shoulders and looked him square in the eyes.

"I promise, Brother, they won't reach you here. Friend Banner knows of what he speaks, and I will stay with you and protect you while you rest." Bruce stepped closer.

"I'll stay too. I can patch you up while you rest, and the Other Guy can always chase those guys outta your head if they manage to get a hold of it through this stuff." His reassuring helped ease some of the tension from Loki's shoulder's. So with a nod of consent from both men, the doctor inserted the needle, and the Trickster slipped into the first peaceful sleep he had had in over a year.

**Thought about leaving you hanging at the "Who did this?" "You." part, but I thought that was a bit too evil:)**

**Well? Please R&R:)**


	7. Chapter 7

New Start: Chapter 7

**SOOOO Sorry about being late! Craziness happens and I just completely forgot to update yesterday:( Here's a longish chapter to try and make up for my unforgivable tardiness. (*bows head in shame*)**

**I'm sorry about the cliffies! (not really *evil laugh*)**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or the Avengers:( No sueing please! Only reading.**

**Tony is Tony. Bruce and Thor have a little heart to heart. Clint and Tasha say it like it is.**

**Closet Alcholic, Slow-mo, and Momma Bird**

Tony let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. He clamped a hand on Steve's shoulder and together they left the stifling room, to be followed by the silent steps of Barton and Romanoff. As soon as they reached the common area, Tony headed straight for the bar. Cap just took the glass from his hand, downed it and another, then proceeded to pull Tony away from the liquor and pushed him onto the coach.

"Wow, Steve. I didn't know you were a closet alcoholic. Well, I can always give you a few pointers-"

"Tony. Stop." He did and sighed, running his now empty hands through his hair. Against his better judgement, he told Jarvis to pull up the security feed of the infirmary. He always had ideas when he was..._feeling_, and if that little rip your heart out episode back there didn't push him over the edge, well, now he just couldn't stop thinking.

"Jarvis, play back to when Loki fell asleep the first time and zoom in." Barton pushed away from the wall he had been leaning against and rushed over.

"What the heck, Stark! Why would you want to see it again, let alone a close up?!" Tony just watched the screen closely as it replayed the fiasco from a few minutes ago. He didn't notice anything out of the ordinary, minus the fresh cuts and bruises just showing up on Loki's skin. Then a thought struck him. This is why he is a genius.

Once again he ignores Barton's pissy face.

"Jarvis, play it again, but this time show energy readings, specifically around Reindeer Games."

_"Certainly, Sir. And might I suggest to Agent Barton that he lowers his heart rate before I am required to call upon Dr. Banner."_ Clint did the impossible by releasing some of his tension in the most tensed up way imaginable. Steve went to stand by him to hopefully give off some of his Captain-America-feel-good vibes. Tony scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"I installed that feature in Jarvis for the Jolly Green Giant, Legolas. So try not to distract Jarvis with your overprotective, ex-mind slave crap. Now pay attention. You might learn something."

The archer took a deep breath, and Natasha's lip quirked up ever so slightly.

"There! Jarvis, slow-mo!" Tony stood and they all gathered around the screen. The energy scanner showed different levels from white to black. Black being at the top of the spectrum, and sure enough; Loki's image was smothered by a giant cloud of black.

* * *

Thor had taken up residency in a chair he pulled up next to Loki's bed. For a while now, Thor had been contentedly running his fingers through the dirty black hair, gently removing all the knots and tangles. He observed Banner as the doctor would tend to his brother, every so once in a while sighing or pausing just to look and school his features back into an indifferent mask. After the third time Thor had caught Bruce pausing like that he stopped his ministrations to Loki's ebony locks.

"Friend Banner, may I ask you something?" The doctor kept his hands working and acknowledge his question without looking away from Loki's skin.

"Do, do, you... hate Loki? He did attack your world, and as I am forever in your debt for helping him, I still cannot understand the looks you turn his way."

"What looks?" Bruce's hands stopped moving.

"Those filled with concern, and sympathy, instead of hatred." Bruce gave Loki another of 'those' looks and put his instruments down to talk directly to Thor.

"Thor, it may not be the same on your planet, with its war hardened and old fashioned ways, but here on earth, we never wish to see such pain on anyone, even our enemies. The fact that he was under someone else's control, and I helped hurt him, also bring's me grief. So, I can't look at him with anger anymore. At least, I can't. Hulk still gets a little riled at seeing him, but I think even Big Green is feeling a little bad." Bruce offered Thor a shy, apologetic smile, and a small shrug, then turned back to the unconscious man.

Even watching as the doctor sewed Loki back together again; combing his fingers through black tresses he had not seen clean in months; seeing the bruises on the translucent skin; Thor let a small smile covertly pull up the corners of his mouth.

* * *

Bruce finished attending to Loki two hours later. He set his instruments down with a sigh, and rubbed a de-gloved hand down his face. Thor had joined his brother in the land of the dreaming (for Loki's sake, though, hopefully not), and was snoring loud enough to put a Jack Hammer to shame.

Bruce chuckled at the thought, and felt sure enough to leave the room for a while to get some well earned coffee. Tony always had some around to deal with hangovers from anytime. He walked down the hall, and couldn't say he was surprised to find everyone else still up.

"Please tell something exciting happened while I was away." Tony was starting to rub off on the good doctor.

"Whoa, Bruce. Watch the language! Sarcasm and wit are only allowed when coming from handsome philanthropist, billionaire, playboys." A snort left Banner's lips and he grabbed the biggest cup he could find.

"Seriously though. Anything happen?" He glanced up from the magical brew he was about to pour into his mug, to find his friends sharing an odd look. Well, everyone but Tony, who actually seemed excited. Bruce knew better than to trust that look. "Tony didn't piss off Fury did he, because he's the last one who needs to come here right now." Tony gave him an incredulous gasp.

"What me? Never! You know how much I love Barbosa! Anyways, you might actually find this interesting too." Bruce still didn't want to get too close to whatever Tony was talking about. Whenever he said that exact line, something would explode. Tony grabbed his free hand and dragged him in front of the screen, and had Jarvis replay the tape from earlier.

"Wow. That is an immense amount of energy. My question is, how did none of us feel it. I mean, not even Thor? Something like that would have at least caused a jittery sensation in the air don't you think?" Tony bounced in his seat like an excited puppy.

"I know, right? That's why I love ya, Brucey. Always on the same wavelength. So my theory is that, since this energy/magic... stuff, has a source outside of our galaxy, it might only be affective under very specific circumstances and to a very limited area, like say within a foot of Lokster, there. So, did you feel anything when he started scream dreamin' and you went all Grey's Anatomy on him?" Steve frowned, not understanding the reference, but Bruce just furrowed his brows thoughtfully.

"I mean, I remember feeling rather hyper, but I assumed that was from adrenaline due to the extraordinary circumstances. Besides, Hulk's still not a giant fan of a certain green wearing ragdoll, but I thought he was just getting a little worked up at seeing him again." The two went back and forth like this for over an hour, and Natasha shook Clint awake, when they finally decided that just talking to each other was only going to accomplish the NASCAR of circular arguments. Cap looked up from the sketch he had settled to working on, when he decided he shouldn't bother trying to follow along. Once he saw an opening, Clint popped up from his perch and headed down the hallway to the elevator.

"I'll go check on our two resident deities, Doc. Go take a nap, or Hulk will get grumpy and crash on Tony's couch again." Tony grumbled at the thought, while Bruce blushed.

* * *

"You could have just told me you wanted to come." Natasha fell into step besides him instead of stalking him.

"Tony, would have made a comment forcing me to cut his tongue out if I said it out loud." Clint smirked and the two proceeded towards the infirmary. Clint wasn't surprised when he heard thunderous snoring coming from behind the heavy door.

The two spies entered and found Thor, obviously, asleep in a chair scooted as close as possible to Loki's bed. They were used to such sights after a tough day of fighting, though Natasha did raise an eyebrow when she saw Loki sitting up in bed, not sure what to do other than fiddle with the blanket weighing him down. His green eyes shot up when Clint cleared his throat.

"It's okay. Didn't mean to scare you; we just wanted to give Bruce a chance to sleep and offered to check up on you. So... how are you... you know doing?" Natasha rolled her eyes. Clint was always tripping over his tongue when he had to deal with difficult situations outside of missions. The red head strode forward, arms in a relaxed position to calm Loki who had tensed and narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"We're not going to hurt you, Loki. Yes, we did in the past, because, well you tried to take over our world. It may not have really been you, but it was your body and it's going to be hard for people not to immediately see you and prep for a fight. I'm telling you like it is. People are going to treat you different and probably look at you like they want to kill you, but not us. You don't have to be afraid of us hurting you. Besides," She pointedly looked at the snoring Thor in the chair, "I think your big brother would hit us so hard with that hammer of his, even Hulk wouldn't wake up." This caused Loki to smirk and chuckle a bit, before sobering. The tension seen in his shoulders almost immediately released.

"Thank you for your honesty, Lady Natasha, though I am quite used to being treated as you mentioned before, so you needn't worry on that front. I was only unsure, whether or not you, Avengers, were pulling a very elaborate wool over my eyes. Thank you for clearing that up for me." He offered her a, _was that shy?_, smile then glanced at his brother, scowling at the obnoxious noises he was making. "Thor _would _probably go so far as to threaten you with Mjolnir if you aimed to harm me, though I am surprised you have endured this long with him and his horrendous snoring!"

Clint snickered at that, knowing all too well, how Thor's snores found some way through Tony's supposedly sound-proof walls, keeping the inventor himself up all night, seeing as he parked 'Point Break' in a room on the same floor.

"Is that why he's called the God of Thunder, because that has been known to keep us up on occasion." Loki almost laughed then grimaced and clutched his ribs. So he settled for more good natured scowling.

"One might think. But no. The title is for his power over that dreadful weather of his. Though I must say I have also been on the verge of smothering him in his sleep." The old flash of tension was quickly replaced by an amused expression on Natasha's face.

"We did come in here for a reason, though. How are you doing, Loki? It looks like that stuff Bruce gave you did the trick." A weary shadow passed over Loki, but he just pulled out an easy smile.

"Yes it did. I am very grateful for his medicinal skills; I might even wish for him to teach me. Whatever his magic is, it is quite powerful..." The rest was cut off by a yawn, Loki failed to suppress. Clint took that as their cue.

"Well, looks like you could use some more beauty sleep, so Nat and I will be heading out. We'll come back to check on you, and see what Bruce says about letting you eat. You're way too skinny." As the door closed behind them, Clint swore he heard a mumbled, _You sound like Mother._ Clint couldn't help the smile that pushed its way forward.

**So... did it make up for my great transgression? Join usnext week to see some brotherly love and hear some Norse cursing. ;)**

**Well? Please R&R:)**


	8. Chapter 8

New Start: Chapter 8

**I am sorry my lovelies but I will not be here to post next week:(. This saddens me greatly, but I bestow upon thee, and early extra long chapter to try and sate your thirsts.**

**Just so y'all know, there will be no romance or relationships for Loki beyond friendships and family bonds. :)**

**BTW's... incoming twist!1 BA BA BUMMMMM!:):)**

**I'm sorry about the cliffies! (not really *evil laugh*)**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or the Avengers:( No sueing please! Only reading.**

**Thor loves Loki a little too much. Bruce can never catch a break. And I think Loki looks adorable when blushing.;)**

**Crushing Hugs, Embarassing Truths, and Norse Curses**

Loki smiled a little as the two spies left the room, then turned to his brother.

"I know you're not really asleep, Brother. I've been dealing with your snoring for a few too many centuries to know the difference." The blond thunderer sheepishly brought his head up to look at his brother.

"Forgive me for eavesdropping, Loki; but I didn't want to interrupt you when you sounded to be making good acquaintance with my friends." Loki narrowed his eyes at Thor but in the good natured way from before all of this began. It made Thor pause. It had been far too long since he had seen his brother of old. A broad smile engulfed his face, and Loki was helpless against the giant arms that engulfed him seconds later.

"Thbmor, ymmfm mafhua BDUTRw!" Thor's laugh shook Loki's fragile frame, and he glared as hard as he could at the laughing blue eyes once he could see them again.

"You always were a violent brute." Thor chuckled again.

"You just never liked physical interaction of any sort, always a head tucked in a book somewhere." Loki started to chuckle but grimaced instead. He put a hand to his abdomen, pulling back a cherry stained appendage. His green eyes widened and his head felt much lighter than it should be. _Perhaps my mind has truly left me, leaving me with nothing but an empty skull._ Thor didn't hesitate to holler forDoctor Banner, when his brother passed out right in front of him.

* * *

Bruce had finally laid his head down on a pillow for the first time in what felt like years. This had to have been one of his most emotionally exhausting days ever, and on top of all that, he had to fight the Hulk inside of him on more than one occasion. Unfortunately for him, about thirty minutes of rest was all he got. His mind wouldn't stop turning, and he eventually gave up and went into the kitchen for some more coffee. Steve was seated at the counter, mulling over a sketch in his book.

"Wrong medium, or wrong subject matter?" That's usually what Steve was having inner conflict with when he stared at one of his own drawings so intensely. The blonds head popped up as if noticing him for the first time.

"Hm? Oh. Neither actually, just thinking mid pencil stroke." Bruce peeked over Cap's shoulder and realized how true the statement was. There was a half drawn Tony and Bruce looking to be in an intense discussion on the paper, and Steve's hand was poised above it.

"Your drawing skills never cease to amaze me. I wish I could draw like that instead of play piano." Steve just gave a humble shrug then turned towards the two spies that had reentered the room. Barton, who had just come from talking with Loki, had a _smile_ on his face?

"Hey, Doc. I know I told you to take a nap, but I'm actually glad to see you awake. I'm pretty sure Loki hasn't eaten like... anything since he got here. He should be sleeping now, but what do you think about having him eat something?" Bruce's eyes rose at Clint's thoughtfulness and apparently very good bedside manner. He opened his mouth to respond just as Tony sauntered in nursing a whiskey glass, which, thanks to Pepper, held nothing but a shot's worth of heavily carbonated soda. The archer smirked at the inventor.

"Your assistant finally cut you off? Or did you create a Stark brand of alcoholic soda?" Tony just walked past him and flopped onto his couch.

"Soon to be found in every vending machine around the world. But, alas, dear Pepper has only allowed me alcohol after six pm. Besides I was working on our little energy field development and the soda can was closer than the coffee machine. And by the way, your little alien crush is adorable." Natasha stepped forward before Clint could and whispered something in Tony's ear that made the man immediately tense up and raise his hands in surrender, his eyes wide with fear and a bit of never ending curiosity and amusement. Bruce just rolled his eyes.

"Well, Clint, before that little spat ran it's course, you asked me a question. I would say that right now broth, water, and maybe some light crackers or grapes would be good, until I don't doubt his ability to keep food down." Tony was about to make a rude and highly inappropriate remark when a bellow bounded down the hallway, soon to be followed by everyone in the room, rushing toward its source, a doctor in the lead who hopes his heart rate stays low enough to prevent him from damaging the tower. He left Loki alone for, not even an hour. Bruce had a feeling he was going to end up spending most of his time with the trickster, now more than ever. _Something always happens when you think everything's_ _finally getting easier._

The thundering footsteps stopped at the door; well more like a wall of blond and muscle where there used to be a door. Banner was quickly grabbed up and practically thrown into the room and towards the unconscious man on the bed. Bruce immediately noticed the blood seeping through the sheets. Without turning to Thor, he asked what happened.

"We were talking like we were brothers again. Then his wounds began to seep, and he fell back into sleep without warning. Can you fix him?" The team would normally laugh at the face the big man was sporting, but even Tony knew this was not such an occasion. Bruce laid a stethoscope to Loki's chest and shone a pen light to check his pupils. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"It looks like he just passed out from exhaustion and more blood loss. Are you sure all you did was talk?" Bruce's brown eyes gave Thor an accusing parent look. The blonde looked down and started playing with his hands.

"Well, I do recall hugging him and-"

"The brute smothered me more like it. Then proceeded to make me laugh further opening the wounds." All eyes shot to Loki, who was now sitting up holding his torso, looking paler than before but certainly more animated.

"Brother!" Thor came forward as though to give him another hug, but the urge was quickly stifled by matching glares from Loki and Bruce.

"Thor! Did you not just hear me?! You opened my wounds with one of your monstrous crushing-of-my-bones. Do not repeat it or I will use deadly force." Everyone's smiles grew strained or fell completely. They all tensed waiting for some sort of explosion, but they weren't prepared for Thor nearly doubling over with laughter. He then proceeded to go up to Loki and give him a much more spacious and gentler embrace.

"Oh, Brother. How I have missed you." Loki grumbled, but did not show any signs of the 'deadly force' he had mentioned previously. His green eyes glanced up and scanned the room. He then proceeded to give a nervous chuckle.

"Uh, Thor, it appears that I have made your friends nervous." Thor now too looked at his comrades, a smile still sitting on his face, content to never leave.

"Do not worry friends, for my _true_ brother is back. He would always say such the same thing when we were younger. Loki would never do any permanent damage, except perhaps that time with the Bilgesnipe-"

"Hey! I have a scar from that too, so an eye for an eye already payed." The rest of the team had finally relaxed and laughed at the, they had to admit it, adorable sibling behavior. Tony walked up, soda in whiskey glass in hand, and gave Loki a surprisingly kind smile.

"Wait a minute! This sounds interesting. So what started this one, and if you've got centuries of these stories I wanna hear 'em. So..." He settled down into a second chair and propped his feet up on the end of the hospital bed, the sheets not crinkling like typical hospital 'fabric'. Loki looked bewildered that anyone, _especially these people!_, would want to hear a tale of his mischievousness. But at the sincerity and interest and... kindness in the eyes of everyone around him, he gave a shy smile and jumped right in.

"Well, um, where do you want me to start? We have been around for quite a few of your human years, so I had lots of time to... refine my practices." Clint smirked. This was gonna be good.

"I wanna hear about the Bilgesnipe thing. You did something that left a permanent scar on you magic healing people during a prank? That sounds like a good one." So Loki proceeded to recount his many, many adventures. As he kept talking, Steve noticed how animated and, well, young he seemed to get, like he hadn't had anyone to talk to in a long time. The way his eyes lit up whenever his brother laughed with him, made him look even younger! A thought occurred to Steve, and he interrupted Tony's partially formed witty response.

"Loki, how old are you? In human years, I mean?" Loki's green eyes looked at him and shone with an almost vibrant hue, a hue that Steve doubted even Loki himself had seen in a long time. What surprised all of them was when the young Norse grew uncharacteristically quite. Steve might have thought it was him, because he still made Loki nervous, until the young-looking man met his curious gaze.

"Well, in your age range, I would have just come of age." There was a pregnant pause in the room. Tony, of course, was the one to break it.

"Wait, so your... how old?"

"Probably... eighteen? Does that sound correct to you, Thor?" Thor actually put his smiling on hold to temporarily adopt a thoughtful expression.

"You were always the one interested in such things, Loki, but if how I remember you explaining it to me once is correct, then... yes. That sounds reasonably accurate." Everyone stopped and stared. Even Natasha had stiffened slightly.

"So, your saying we were attacked, almost invaded by, and thoroughly beat a kid?!"

Loki crossed his arms across his chest, then thinking that it did make him appear childish put them back in their original place, _almost _pouting. Thor on the other hand was trying to suppress a chuckle.

"I am not a child. I have lived many centuries, and am older than all of you ten times over, combined." He gave them a hatred-missing scowl. That only succeeded in making Thor forget about stifling his mutinous chortles.

"Oh, Brother! You may have lived many of their lifetimes, but we mature at about the same rate, at least, physically. They did not mean to offend you, and you know that. So, please put your face back in a proper princely expression, and stop thinking of ways to throw them off the top of the tower." Loki's scowl just deepened, but then he rolled his eyes and ceased his scowling. Tony was quivering in an attempt to not fall on the floor laughing.

"So... so you what.. Just had your birthday? I mean you said you still physically mature at the same rate as us in I guess some huge one to two thousand ratio. Can you explain that?" Loki's eyes brightened when presented with a chance to show off his intelligence. He eagerly turned to Bruce, but tried to cover his eagerness with a calm princely exterior.

"Well, you see, Asgardians eat of Idunn's apples which prolongs the years of those who eat them almost indefinitely. Idunn is the.." Thor smiled, gave his brother's hand a gentle squeeze, then motioned for the others to follow him out of the room. The two left didn't even acknowledge the others' departures. Once in the hallway, Thor explained.

"Loki always loved learning everything he could about everything. Mother and I had to drag him out of the library on occasion. I predict he and Doctor Banner will be conversing for a while, or at least until Banner can't stand his tongue anymore and puts his mind to rest again." The blond warrior sent a loving look back towards the door. In the following silence Tony barked out a laugh and shook his head.

"I still can't believe we were invaded by someone who's the equivalent of an eighteen year old here. I mean, wow. Don't tell the press that; they wouldn't want us visiting schools or anything." Natasha had been quiet the whole time and really only reacted to pinch Tony to keep him from saying something or to give Loki an encouraging smile.

"Thor, did Loki start to act differently, before all of this happened. I mean, we all know about the thing in New Mexico, but did that blind side you or was Loki changing before that?" Thor dropped into the closest empty chair he could find, then sighed as he tried to think past his emotion muddled brain.

"Um... Well, I do recall his demeanor changing at some point, around the time Father announced my upcoming coronation. That might have been when I should have noticed something was wrong, but... and I am ashamed to admit this... I wasn't a very good brother. As we grew older, I began ignoring Loki and even turned towards teasing him for choosing books and woman's magic over, as Loki would say, mindless and animalistic fighting. My own pride and selfishness blinded me to the hurt I was causing him. I am so very sorry that it took all of this to get me to finally see it."

Tony patted him on the shoulder as he passed, and Cap sat down on the couch near the blond mountain. Ever the one for wisdom, the team turned to him when they couldn't think of anything to say.

"Thor, the past is the past. There is nothing you can do to change it, but if what I saw in there is how you two truly feel for each other, then I say there is a lot of hope for the future. He adores you like any younger brother, and his eyes get so happy when he hears you laugh at his jokes and just smile at him. I think that he has either forgiven you already or is trying his best to get things back to how they were before all of this happened. So have faith. You can fix this. Just because the past happened doesn't mean it has to endure and bleed into the present." Steve gave Thor a warm smile that, oddly enough, reminded Thor of Odin when Thor sought his father's council on personal matters. It caused him to smile back, then jump up with a start.

"By Odin's beard! I haven't contacted Mother and Father and told them of this."

* * *

**yeah, so I got this far in the story and went- 'Oh Crap! Thor and Loki have parents! They might want to know what's going on! Duh!' So, what's Thor gonna do? Rush off to Asgard or is Heimdall gonna get involved or what? Tune in next time to find out. ;)****Well? Please R&R:)**


	9. Chapter 9

New Start: Chapter 9

**Hello Darlings! I have returned, and I come bearing a new chapter!**

**Missed writing and posting for y'all while I was away. (Like you have no idea) Anyways, here you go!:)**

**I'm sorry about the cliffies! (not really *evil laugh*)**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or the Avengers:( No sueing please! Only reading.**

**Loki makes a new friend, Bruce appreciates his green side, and Life takes on meaning.**

**Sucky Emotions, Caring giants, and the meaning of Life**

Loki enjoyed talking to Bruce. The man was intelligent and had an eagerness for learning that only Loki had back in Asgard. Oh, Asgard. Loki missed his home so much, but the thought of it made him shiver in both fear and shame. They would never forgive him for what he had done, which he completely

understood even if it brought an icy dagger down in his heart. Picturing the look his father- no, Odin would give him was unbearable. He wouldn't see him as his son anymore even if Loki technically wasn't; that was the most painful of all of his acidic thoughts. _Oh, well. It won't matter soon. He'll come for me, and I'll be dead._ _I shouldn't get too attached. _His green eyes looked up into Bruce's brown ones and softened a touch at seeing true kindness towards him there. _And neither should they, but that doesn't mean I can't be kind to them in return does it? I think it is safe to indulge at least a little._

Loki offered Banner a kind smile that quickly turned to a grimace as he tried to push himself into a better sitting up position. Bruce's gentle hands shot out to steady him but also to lower him back down.

"Whoa. Not so fast, Loki. You need to rest and, sorry to say this, but movement isn't really what's best right now. Let's save that tomorrow, if you promise not to faint on me again." Bruce's eyes crinkled on the sides with a smile at the glare Loki shoot at him.

"I am no maiden. I do not faint. Warriors of Asgard only pass

out momentarily from honorable battle wounds." The doctor just shook his head and started to gather his things to give Loki the approaching night to rest.

"Alright. You didn't faint, so no honorably passing out on me tomorrow ,and I'll see about letting you maybe walk around. Your healing powers look like they're already kicking in, but much slower than I had expected. I mean, I know you're in bad shape, but does it normally take this long?" Loki sighed. It was coming eventually. Now they would know just how weak he truly was.

"No. Normally the healing process would be close to complete by now, but... My magic is still sorely depleted from traveling here, and the wounds... The Chitauri lace all of their.. special instruments with a toxin that prevents and greatly slows healing, leaving those like me with more power than most, in a weakened state. The toxin also blocks my own magic from healing me, leaving the pain and exhaustion to deplete my magic stores even more just to keep me awake and away from their 'sleep curse'. All of this, effectively rendering me to nothing short of just above Midgardian healing rates." The speech took a lot out of him, and left him a little breathless. When he finally met Bruce's eyes, he was surprised to see a flash of green in the warm chocolate irises. Against what his mind was telling him, Loki flinched and drew back slightly seeing the warning hue. He missed the responding flicker of hurt and sadness that saw the young man pulling away. A large, but gentle hand slowly settled on his shoulder.

"Oh, Loki. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you. The Hulk," Loki's eyes widened a bit but he refused to respond as he did earlier. _Like the coward you truly are._ "Hulk was mad at the monsters that did this to you. Believe it or not but, Hulk has actually taken a liking to you, almost like a, no offense, stray kitten. The big guy has always had a soft spot for kittens. Never knew why, but, needless to say, I don't think you have to worry about him getting mad towards you. He likes you." Bruce could see the thought being turned over in the raven hair covered head, and was happy and a little saddened at the disbelief and intense hope that burned in the green eyes. Then a mischievous smile stretched over Loki's mouth, bringing a amused sort of dread to Banner.

"Well, look at me. Friends with the mightiest monster in the land. This could be very fun." Bruce just rolled his eyes and paused when he took hold of the syringe.

"Loki, when was the last time you ate? You're pretty thin, and need all the energy you can to heal." Loki cast his eyes up towards the ceiling, thinking for a moment. That alone caused Bruce to adopt a concerned expression.

"I believe my last sustenance was... before I came to your world. The Chitauri fed me so I was able to have the strength to carry out what they wished of me." Bruce had been holding the bed's railing, and the metal was now bending and deforming in his hand.

"The last time you ate was almost six months ago?" The god of mischief flinched then looked up at Banner, sadness in his eyes.

"I am sorry, Dr. Banner. I do not mean to upset you. I must have misunderstood your question. I-" Loki had been pulling in on himself and had begun to shake violently with fear, unsuccessfully holding back soft sobs. Bruce's eyes flashed again, and this time he wasn't able to hold Hulk back. He changed right then and there into a huge green monster... who didn't make a sound, aside from the destroyed equipment around him.

Loki looked up and let out a pained whimper as he lifted his hands above his head to shield himself. Then the Trickster was suddenly lifted into giant green arms and was given the gentlest, largest hug ever. The Hulk was treating him like fine china as he held the quivering boy to his chest.

"No, cry, puny god. No, cry. You good now. Hulk sad for you." Loki glanced up into the monster's green eyes and realized he wasn't afraid. The beast wasn't going to hurt him as he had in his abundant dreams passed. Seeing only caring and protectiveness in the giant's eyes, Loki allowed himself a small smile and then curled up into the beast's chest.

_Mr. Hulk, must I inform Mr. Stark of this or would you have me wipe the incident from the servers? _Hulk growled at the ceiling for startling Loki, but then placed him back down on the bed and slowly transformed back into Bruce.

Once the significantly smaller man was aware of his surroundings and clothed (Loki's blush was rather adorable upon seeing a very naked Bruce next to him), he addressed JARVIS.

"No need to worry Tony, JARVIS. Also, don't bother wiping it. Tony will find out about it either way."

_Very good, Dr. Banner. Also I am to inform you that Mr. Barton has sent a bowl of broth and Saltines as well as a large pitcher of water for you and Mr. Odinson. The aforementioned items have already been delivered and are outside the door._

"Thanks, JARVIS."

_You're welcome, Sir._ Bruce shook his head. Sometimes he swore Tony actually created life and called it his AI with the way that thing adopted a sense of personality.

"Here. Take it slow. I really need you to keep this down. That last thing you're gonna want is to be throwing up." Loki grimaced at the thought, and took the doctor's advice. As soon as the broth hit his tongue, he groaned in delight, then blushed for making such a ridiculous sound.

"Um, thank you, Dr. Banner. I was quite hungry. This fare is delicious. Um.. Thank you." Bruce just smiled and made sure Loki had all he could without making him sick. Bruce took the empty bowl and had Loki drink half a glass of water before deciding he should try getting some more sleep.

"Okay, Loki. You should get some rest." As he was about to put the needle into the crook of the young man's arm, a thin hand was lain on his arm.

"Thank you, Dr. Banner. For showing me this kindness. I am not deserving and that just speaks more to your character." Bruce looked into a pair of waning green eyes and gave Loki the most compassionate look he could.

"We're friends, Loki. Call me Bruce, and don't sell yourself short kid. Your body may have done some horrible things, but the Loki I'm talking to right now, would never do anything like that. _That_ Loki is my friend. Now, get some sleep." Bruce could see the happy tears well up in the Trickster's eyes and just kept smiling at him as the drug started to take affect. He felt his own happy tears start up when he heard a quite but so very hopeful, "Good night, Bruce."

"Good night, Loki."

The last thought Loki had before he fell completely into darkness was, _Maybe, just maybe, I can try to fight. Now I have something to live for._ And a small smile graced his lips as he let the darkness take hold of him.

* * *

**I'm sorry this chap is a little short. If I try to add another section it would be longer than I wanted so I figured I'd just leave it like this, cause I'm evil like that ;)****Well? Please R&R:)**


	10. Chapter 10

New Start: Chapter 10

**Please check my profile for my general AN's.**

**I love hearing you guys say you feel bad for Loki. (means i'm doing my job right ;) ) Also that awkward moment when you happen to be reading a rather long review and your mom comes in and won't let you change the screen until she's done reading it... not cool.**

**I'm sorry about the cliffies! (not really *evil laugh*)**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or the Avengers:( No sueing please! Only reading.**

**Thor speaks raven, Bruce doesn't do hugs, and Tony really needs to get his floors fixed.**

**Perfect Timing**

Clint couldn't help but laugh at the expression on Thor's face. It was somewhere between 'I am sooo dead.' and 'The glorious news must be spread!' Then a thought settled deep in the pit of his gut.

"Wait, Thor. Isn't Loki still technically an escaped prisoner? What will happen if you tell dear ol' Mom and Dad, A.K.A King and Queen of Asgard, that your Midgardian buddies have been helping him hide out? I don't want you to start an intergalactic incident." That got Thor to actually stop in his refastening of his cape. His brow furrowed.

"Your words are wise, Friend Barton. Many back home still know Loki only as an escaped prisoner. They don't know he's here. Though I am sure Heimdall has kept Mother and Father informed about our whereabouts at least. I wish to tell them the joyous news, but you are right. It would truly make matters worse for my brother and you. I will refrain from leaving to tell them, until I can bring Loki home to tell them himself of his innocence." Cap looked up at Thor.

"Wait. Are you saying that Loki didn't get to say anything in his defense during his sentencing? Didn't you take the gag off of him?" Thor's blue eyes flashed with guilt and anger.

"Unfortunately not. The council feared my brother would spin magic with his words and refused to release his mouth, though the All-Father assured them that the chains were already keeping Loki's magic contained. They have always held a disdain for my brother. He never ran out of ways to show them how much of fools they were. His tongue got him many enemies on the council, and I am certain they used the situation as revenge." Everyone in the room, even Tony, looked pissed. Before Tony could call the council a few unsavory names two surprisingly dignified squawks came from the nearby balcony/patio. Sitting on the railing, looking through the window sat two large ravens.

"Hungin! Munin!" Thor rushed out to the birds and, _is he talking to them?_ The others gave each other questioning looks, but Tony just shrugged and followed Thor through the glass doors.

"Might as well see what Point Break is on about now. The explanation will only get jumbled up in 'thee's' and 'thou's' later. Who knew? He speaks raven." Clint smirked.

"Maybe it's an alien thing." When they all congregated at the railing Thor was already halfway through an animated retelling of the past day or two. Once he got to the part about Loki's nightmare physically hurting him, he was interrupted.

"They were able to attack him through his mind, in such a way? They must have a powerful sorcerer allied with them. So far we have not heard anything beyond the Chitauri's demanding their prisoner that _we _stole from them." Steve's eyes bugged out of his head. He couldn't help but raise a finger towards the bird.

"That... that bird just talked." Tony patted him on the arm.

"It's okay, Stevie. This isn't a reference that you missed during your stint as a Capsicle. For the first time ever, you are not the only one who doesn't understand what's going on." Steve shot him a glare but refused to respond. That was when Thor actually noticed his friends around him.

"Ah! Friends, I am being very rude. These two ravens are Hungin and Munin, my Father's messengers, in a fashion. When the Allfather cannot physically visit a realm and would like to deal with a situation himself and not through Heimdall, he sends two of his most trusted advisors." The two silky birds preened in Thor's praise before settling once again into their, _Serious? For a bird I guess,_ expression.

"Okaaaay. I'm just gonna right this off as an alien thing and not bother trying to make sense of it. So, does Big Daddy know now?" Thor shook his head in a 'poor mortals, don't understand' sort of way.

"No. I am recounting all that has happened to Hungin and Munin, and they will in turn inform the Allfather." With that, Thor turned back to the birds and finished up his retelling. As he sent the ravens on their way, Steve caught Tony checking his glass, as though making sure it wasn't actually scotch in it. Steve had to admit he was mentally doing the same thing with the air. Clint said it all for them.

"Is it just me or does this seem to be just one of those never ending 'crazy crap just happens' days?"

* * *

The group walked back into the living room to find Bruce sitting at the counter nursing a cup of coffee. They didn't miss the content smile on his face.

"Hey, Brucey! Did Hulk take the day off or something. You've got a Captain America smile going there." Stark chuckled at Steve's confused face, and Bruce looked up at them like he just realized they were there.

"Oh! Hey! No, as much as I wish that were true... Loki's doing better. Hulk really likes him now." His grin grew when he saw Clint's eyes bug out of his head, almost as much as Tony's. Natasha just laughed.

"Wait, Hulk? Like, 'puny god now new floor installation'? That Hulk?" Bruce nodded and turned back to his coffee. He almost spewed it out as he was crushed from behind by a pair of tan, muscular arms.

"Thank you, Friend Banner! I am glad your warrior counterpart has taken a liking to my brother. It will be good to see him smile again. Thank you!" Steve and Tony and Clint all rushed up to gently extract Bruce from Thor's grip.

"Alright, Thor buddy. You should know by now; Bruce isn't the hugging type, especially when they are sneak attacks." Thor's blue eyes shown in recognition of what he had just done, and Natasha fought back another giggle as the god of thunder went backwards a few feet, eyes wide as a running rabbit.

"You are correct, my friends. Pardon my behavior, Bruce. I forget myself sometimes." There was a twinkle in Bruce's eye.

"That's okay, Thor. Just be careful. You never know what Hulk will do when he comes out. Might I just say, he's not a big hugger." Tony snickered, but Steve shot him a look.

"What! He said the _Hulk_ isn't a _big_ hugger... Does no one else enjoy stupid puns? No? Not even you, Steve. I figured even you would... Fine I'll go sit on my couch drinking my soda and will laugh at all the engineering jokes online and won't tell you what makes them so darn funny!" Natasha rolled her eyes, but Clint only snorted.

"Good. If we don't answer you when you talk at us, will you shut up too?" Stark glared at the archer before pouting in Bruce's general direction, who (I might add) was trying to hide his giggles in his coffee mug at the whole exchange in front of him. Thor took his good humor as a cue to step forward a little.

"Doctor Banner, how is Loki? It... it appears you are in a good mood from being with my brother. Did you speak with him?" Bruce turned to Thor, and glanced at Steve on the couch trying to convince Tony to chill out and 'be the better man'. Banner inwardly rolled his eyes. _Like that's ever going to happen._

"Yes, we did talk. He... he really is quite intelligent and very polite. To be perfectly honest, I enjoyed hanging out with him." A sad look passed over the doctor's face as he remembered his conversation. "It upset me the way he looked at me with such surprise when I told him I wasn't mad at him but the Chitauri for hurting him. It was like he thought he didn't deserve any kindness." Tony had come back at this point and raised his hand.

"Um, don't want to burst the happy 'we're friends now' bubble, but anyone else think it's odd how we have the guy, or, I guess, kid, who tried to take over our world in our infirmary, and we actually like him and want to help him? Steve, oh, Wise One, care to shed some light on this conundrum? You know, with age comes wisdom, and all." Natasha rolled her eyes, again, and came up behind Stark and pinched him.

"Be respectful of your elders, Stark. Go ahead, Cap." Steve tried to hold down a smile.

"Well, I think we all see the complete difference between the Loki that attacked and the Loki in the hospital bed. There is such a difference, it's like two completely separate people. We see this to the point where, the kid in the bed is a friendly, maybe even an ally, instead of an archenemy. I don't know about you, but as far as I'm concerned, Loki is just someone who's been hurt and deprived of any compassion for a while, and we sense that and are willing to give it to him." The team had all adopted thoughtful expressions, while Stark just stared at Steve.

"So, you're saying this Loki's not that Loki, and he's become... what? The Avenger's kid brother?" Clint scoffed but a smile still found its way out. Natasha calmly just looked up.

"I've always wanted siblings, and no offense, but you guys don't count." They all heard a not-so-quite sniffle and turned to see Thor, with tears in his eyes.

"Thank you all, so much. I thought I lost my brother forever, then he returns as a... monster in his place. Now, because of you, he has come back to me." Bruce smiled back at Thor, and Steve clapped him on the shoulder. The coffee pot signaling it being down broke the moment, and the thought of drink reminded Bruce of what he was going to ask Thor.

"Thor, how long can your, kind, I guess, sustain themselves without food?" Stark, ever quick on the draw, shot in front of Thor.

"Whoa now, Bruce. We both had to sign an agreement before joining the team. No experimenting on guests, team members, or ex-villains." What Bruce said next quickly dried up Tony's humor.

"I got Loki to drink some broth and water, and maybe a cracker. He looked like he hadn't eaten in a while, so I asked him when the last time he had anything to eat was." The team was not eager for the answer when they saw Bruce's hands tighten around his mug. "He said the Chitauri fed him before he was sent here, so he would have enough strength to carry out their orders." The room was silent, save Thor's heavy breathing form across the room. The Norse god crossed his arms and tried to control his breathing.

"Yes. We can survive for a great period of time without sustenance, but it is very uncomfortable, and we lose so much strength that we are not of much use after any great length." Bruce nodded solemnly as if he had expected such an answer. "Tell me, Banner, did- did Loki tell you anything else of his time between Asgard and here?" _Here comes the worst part._ Bruce had closed his eyes, and the content look on his face had long ago melted away. The tension mounted in the room till you could cut it with a knife.

"Yeah. He... I asked him why he seemed to be healing slower than to be expected of you guys, and... he, he told me that the _Chitauri-" _He spit the word out like it was poison, and tried to get his breathing under control. "They coated their... instruments, with some sort of toxin that blocked his advanced healing abilities, both magic and natural. On top of that, they sent him into a real life nightmare whenever he sleeps, somehow, and they constantly open up fresh wounds for him to deal with. Essentially, he can only heal a little faster than the normal human being right now." Thor looked like he was torn between holding his brother and crying and razing a city in his rage. Bruce would have to say he wasn't surprised when he saw similar looks on everyone else around him.

"He still hasn't told me about his dreams, like what happens exactly other than what he told you, though I think we can assume a little, and I'm sure there's a lot more he's not saying, but for now he needs rest and peace. I'm going to stay with him while he rests now. If one of you wants to join me you can, but only one. I don't want to make him feel cornered. He needs to feel safe around us, and smothering him all the time won't help." Bruce stood, grabbing his coffee and a book and looked around expectantly. Everyone knew Thor would be the one to go with Doctor Banner, but then, without warning, a blinding beam of light engulfed him and left nothing but a scorch mark on the polished floor in his place. Stark rolled his eyes.

"They have perfect timing don't they?" Clint surprised his teammates by stepping up next to Bruce.

"I'll join you, if that's okay?" Bruce refused to let his eyebrows rise and simply nodded before the two headed back towards Loki, leaving the others to simply wait for their resident storm maker's return and Stark to glare at the second mark on his floor.

* * *

**Wow this chap was longer than I thought it would be... Well, lcuky for you guys then:) Please review! They make me smile and help with writers block:)**

**BTW's I am always open to suggestions when it comes to where the story is headed, so if you want something specific, or maybe want me to write you your own little story I'm all up for it:) But I don't do crossovers or anything that would be rated M or slash. Only F/M relationships and nothing above T.**


	11. Chapter 11

New Start: Chapter 11

**So, I'm back...and it's late. I love you guys, but my AN wit has flown out the window as of five minutes ago, so please enjoy the new chap:)**

**I'm sorry about the cliffies! (not really *evil laugh*)**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or the Avengers:( No sueing please! Only reading.**

**Morphine is not good for the mind, Hulk and Banner agree, and Clint claims family.**

**Odd Family **

Loki was growing more and more comfortable with Doctor Banner, especially now that he knew the Hulk actually liked him. He sighed contentedly against the pillow. Bruce looked up from the book he was reading, with a good natured smirk on his face.

"Feel better? Morphine does wonders in place of magic doesn't it?" Loki was feeling quite happy indeed and just nodded a heavy head in response. He barely heard Clint chuckle through the haze that was filling his head and weighing it down. The drug was breaking down his mental defenses, though. So, yes it would help him sleep, but it was also making the mental walls it created a little weaker each time, getting the Chitauri that much closer to having a hold back over his dream state. Unfortunately, Bruce couldn't possibly know that, and Loki was too busy marveling over every kindness shown him, that he didn't even notice the far off hands slowly curling back around his mind and digging their claws deeper in.

"Get some rest, Loki. We're right here. The drug should give you at least a few hours, so you don't have to worry." Another smile graced Bruce's lips. "No need to even think. Just get some sleep. You need it. I'm having a hard time deciding whether the darkness under your eyes is from exhaustion or from you saying something that pissed Natasha off." Loki smiled softly at that and before he knew it, he was pulled into the darkness.

* * *

Bruce smiled down at the young man when he saw him finally fall asleep. He looked up towards Clint, and they shared a knowing look. Though Loki was a few thousand years old, he still looked and, technically was, barely an eighteen year old. Bruce hesitated a moment before reaching out a hand and gently stroking the raven black locks. The time spent talking with the Trickster brought on new feelings that Bruce had never felt before. Not the creepy kind, no; feelings of protectiveness and fatherly love towards the intelligent, kind, and strong young man. _You're growing on me, kid. The crazy cats in your head are nothing more than the gentlest kitten._ Bruce made a face. _I will never tell him that if I want to live._ So, the older man settled back down into his chair to watch over his very unexpectedly, and quickly, adopted family. A faint smile pulled at the corners of his mouth when he felt a small approving vibration in him coming from Hulk. _My puny god._

Barton watched the interaction and smiled to himself. The kid had grown on him, and he was starting to figure out why. His time as 'Loki's' slave had given him some personal time with their then archenemy. When they were alone, he swore he saw his shoulders slump and his footsteps drag on the ground, as if he was forcing himself to do what he was. Though the thought never occurred to Hawkeye then, he could look back now and see the signs. His empty gazes, the never ending speeches that seemed... off. Almost like the words were being physically torn from him. A memory hit Clint, almost to the point of knocking him off his chair/perch. There was one time when he and Loki had been alone...

FLASHBACK

Loki is sitting at the table looking over estimates and schematics and supply lists. He appears unaware of his servant's presence. Suddenly, sweats crops up on his brow and upper lip. He starts to convulse. Barton rushes forward to help his 'Boss' when the man stops shaking and turns toward him. His green eyes are wide and afraid and in pain. He doesn't want to be here. He doesn't want _to have any part in this. His eyes are pleading with Barton for help, but before he gets a word out he freezes, then his eyes glaze over as blue rushes back in drowning out the piercing green. The now blue eyes turn a scowl on the archer._

"Yes, Hawk? Is there something you wish to inform me of?" Barton simply stares, a quite part in the back of his mind filing what he just saw far away for later. Finally, he responds.

"Only came to tell you that Dr. Selvig is nearly done, Sir." Loki's eyes grow with an eagerness that was obviously not something shared with the strange, green eyed version.

"Good. The time is drawing near. Midgard and the Tesseract will be mine."

END FLASHBACK

Clint felt an uncharacteristic wetness form around his eyes as he remembered. He had fought. He had gained freedom for a single moment, before it had been ripped from him with a vengeance. Barton felt his hands clench into fists. Loki was part of the team now, their family, granted a pretty odd family, but family nonetheless. And no one hurts Clint's family. No one.

* * *

**Sorry this chap wasn't as long as the last one, but hey, whatcha gonna do? Don't kill me...please. Please review! They make me smile and help with writers block:)**

**BTW's I am always open to suggestions when it comes to where the story is headed, so if you want something specific, or maybe want me to write you your own little story I'm all up for it:) But I don't do crossovers or anything that would be rated M or slash. Only F/M relationships and nothing above T.**


	12. Chapter 12

New Start: Chapter 12

**In this chap, I introduce you to *drum roll please* *no drum roll, just awkward silence* *clears throat* ok then... Lady Sif and the Warriors Three!**

**Just so y'all know, I'm not a huge fan of Lady Sif so there's gonna be some bashing later on in the story. Sorry to any Sif fans!**

**Enjoy and Review! :)**

**I'm sorry about the cliffies! (not really *evil laugh*)**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or the Avengers:( No sueing please! Only reading.**

**More Asgardians, Steve's Sarcasm, and even more bear hugs.**

**Reunions and the Beginning of a Nightmare**

Steve had picked up his sketch pad and was drawing the only thing that looked interesting; Natasha sitting with her feet propped up on the arm of the couch across from her, a far off look in her eyes, telling him she probably had no clue she was being captured by graphite. Steve had quickly decided that drawing Tony would be a near impossible feat. The inventor couldn't stay in one spot for more than five minutes.

Luckily, the team didn't have to wait as long as last time for their giant, softy god of thunder. It was a little after seven and was just starting to get a little dark. As painful as looking straight at an explosion, the Bifrost beam collided with Tony's balcony (_thank you, Ken Doll for not ruining my floors again) _and Thor appeared.

He entered the house, followed by a beautiful woman dressed in armor befitting the warrior she was and three very...unique men also dressed in medieval alien battling gear. Thor looked both thrilled and terrified at the same time. The feeling was mutual with the rest of the Avengers.

"Uh, my friends, the Allfather and I have discussed the happenings of these days past and have come to an agreement. Lady Sif and the Warriors Three are here to help us protect Loki from the threats he faces, and..." Natasha and Lady Sif were looking at each other, neither hiding their obvious mutual respect. Steve had accepted the situation as soon as it had presented itself and found him self itching to draw at least one of the warriors in front of him, despite the pressing matters at hand. Tony just looked at Thor expectantly. Finally, he opened his arms wide, a bit over dramatic but that's the definition of Tony Stark, and gave Thor a look.

"Well?! And what? You can't just leave us hanging, Point Break. Unfinished sentences are one of my biggest pet peeves along with a SHIELD agency with hacking abilities and sickeningly patriotic spandex. Don't make me add flowing red capes to the list." The Asgardians looked at Tony like he had spoken fluent Mandarin. Thor was the only one of them who didn't seem completely confused.

"Man of Iron, your speech continues to vex me, but from my understanding you only wish me to continue?" Stark just let his jaw drop then walked off towards the kitchen.

"I can't take it. You deal with the confused puppy eyes, Steve. Let me know how it goes." Natasha rolled her eyes at Stark's receding back.

"Ignore him. He gets cranky when he doesn't have alcohol every two hours, and he's been going on eight hours dry, a new record for him. Yes, Thor, he is saying he wants you to continue." Thor simply nodded and gave them a hesitant smile.

"My comrades wish to help Loki in any way they can. In fact, Hogan would like to speak to Banner. In Asgard, he learned the ways of our healers and might be able to help. I was not certain if Friend Stark would be willing to accommodate more into his home, and I did not wish to intrude." They all heard a "Am I some sort of five star intergalactic hotel or something?!" At which Steve politely excused himself, and a few moments later they heard, "Ow! Not the ear! Not the ear!" Natasha had a small smile on her face when Cap came back in with a glaring inventor rubbing a increasingly red ear. Cap returned the glare when Tony just stood there.

"Okay fine, _Mother_. I am sorry for my previous behavior. Welcome to Stark Tower. JARVIS can show you your rooms whenever you're ready, just ask the ceiling." Sif looked confused for a moment, then something seemed to dawn on her.

"So, your JARVIS, is like Heimdall? Does he see and hear all?" Tony's ego inflated, and he decided he liked this chick a lot.

"Well, pretty much. If you need to know anything, just ask, and he'll tell you or direct you to one of us to help you." The other Asgardians nodded their head in approval. The blond, Robin Hood looking one said, "Midgard has greatly advanced since our last visit." Tony smirked and raised his glass to the man.

"I should hope so, considering Thor told us the last time you were here was in our ancient history. Now what do you want to do first?" Steve and Natasha stood back and let Tony take the reigns. Just a little stroke to his ego and he becomes the most accommodating host ever. Hogan who never seemed to have a facial expression other than 'suspicious of everything' and had said nothing the whole time, surprised all of them when he answered.

"We would like to see the young prince. Lady Sif and us warriors have not seen him since his brief time as king in Asgard, and we wish to hear from him all that has happened. I would also like to see your doctor who is also a mighty warrior. He and I might be able to together find a way to relieve the prince of his curse." The large man wit Top worthy beard smiled widely.

"That is the most Hogan has ever spoken in one sitting. Be honored, new friends. He rarely graces those around him with more than a few words. Now, may we see our young prince?" Thor and his other friends turned to Tony eagerly. Stark, Cap noted, looked like he had just gotten an early Christmas present.

"Sure. Let's all go. Just don't rush in. Loki's supposed to be resting, though I wouldn't be surprised if he and Bruce are talking about quantum mechanics right now. Those two could go at it for hours." In a rare moment of perfect timing and quick thinking, Steve got in a sarcastic remark.

"Oh, and you couldn't?" Tony and Natasha actually shot him approving glances.

"Touche, my Pad E Won. You are learning well." They paused outside of the infirmary door. Natasha knocked and poked her head inside. She was greeted by Loki sleeping in his bed, Bruce asleep in his chair with a book open on his lap and a hand resting lightly on Loki's head, and Clint perched on another chair just watching with a content smile on his lips.

"Hey, Thor's back, and he brought some friends. Can we come in." Clint thought for a moment, then held up a finger.

"Just a second." He walked over to Bruce and gave him a light shoulder shake, careful not to startle him. The doctor promptly woke and blinked the sleep out of his eyes as he looked up at Clint.

"Hey, Doc. Thor's back, and he's brought some friends. It okay if everyone joins us in here?" Banner thought for a moment and glanced at Loki before turning to Natasha.

"Sure, just be quiet and don't everyone crowd the bed. If he wakes up to find a bunch of people staring at him...well, I don't think a heart attack would do him any good right now." The red haired Russian nodded and relayed the news to the others she was keeping at bay. Once she was sure they understood the conditions of them entering the room, she stepped aside and five Asgardians eagerly filled the space. Steve, Tony, and Natasha left the room figuring the Asgardians would want some personal time with Loki. Seeing Clint was reluctant to leave, Natasha simply walked in and dragged him out. Bruce thanked Tony for having a bigger than normal infirmary, otherwise they would all be on top of him and no one would be able to breath. He and Clint had taken the visitors' appearances in stride. Weird just comes with the territory at this point. Bruce laid a gentle hand on the young man's forehead, and the green eyes almost immediately fluttered open. Loki gave Banner a warm smile that fell when his eyes landed on his visitors.

Loki stared. Lady Sif and the Warriors Three? Here? The young trickster's mind jumped to what he thought the most likely conclusion, and he immediately bolted from the bed. Or, well, tried to anyway. It was more like a semi controlled fall off the bed and struggling against Bruce's arms that caught him just in time. Everyone was shocked. Thor stared as his brother flailed in the doctor's arms, and his green eyes searching for an exit frantically in fear. They were all snapped back to life when Loki started to scream.

"No! Don't take me back there! Please, no!" The blonde brother watched on in barely concealed horror as Loki's violent thrashing slowly lessened to pitiful trembling in Banner's arms. As for Bruce, he was just trying his best to keep Loki from injuring himself without hurting him. When Loki stopped thrashing, Bruce kept hold of him, even as he felt the thin fingers grip his arms so hard he was sure there would be marks.

"Loki...Loki! Calm down. They aren't going to take you back. You're safe here. You're safe." Bruce was disgusted at how many times he had to reassure the young god of that. The Chitauri ripped every last shred of trust and safety out of his life and stuffed him with acidic lies and horrific nightmares, sewing him back together only to rip him open again. It made Bruce sick.

Thor didn't know what to do. He looked to his friends, but they were looking to him for guidance having never seen Loki like this. The only one who didn't seem phased by all of this was Hogun. Those who knew him could see the way his normally grim expression grew slightly more intense as he knelt in front of Loki, eliciting a flinch from the younger man. His dark eyes grew imperceptibly softer, and his hushed voice resonated with an unusual amount of patience and... concern.

"My young prince, we have come to protect you as we have sworn to do all of these years. Our wish is to never see you harmed, and we beg your forgiveness for us failing you in this endeavor." He bows his head, giving Loki all of the control. The others wait with bated breath as green eyes are slowly and cautiously revealed.

"But- but it wasn't your f-fault." If the room hadn't been dead silent, none of them would have been able to hear it, even Bruce who still had the trickster in his tight embrace. Loki watched Hogun and the others for a few more moments, when he slowly started to unwind.

"I- am so sorry for what I did to you. You were my friends, and I betrayed you as much as I betrayed my family and all of Asgard." He looked down, ashamed. "I should be begging you for forgiveness. Not you of I." Volstagg looked as though he was about to cry, and before anyone could stop him, he had stolen Loki from Bruce's arms and held him his own embrace similar to Hulk.

"Oh, Young Prince! You have always been our friend and will remain so. Though we were not sure if Thor was speaking truth when he said you were you once more, but now it is true, and _we_ are sorry for not seeing all of this sooner and thinking bad thoughts and-"

"Volstagg, my friend, perhaps if you were not crushing Loki as you were speaking he would be able to stop you himself." The round giant looked down at Loki sheepishly before gently depositing him back on the bed.

"My apologies, my prince. Hearing you apologize for wrongs that were not yours and seeming as yourself once again... I could not bear to hear such things from you, my friend." Loki stared at them all in silent awe. He would curse himself later for not being able to prevent a joyous tear or two crawl down his cheeks.

"My... friends." Before any could stop him, Thor had rushed in and hugged his younger brother. Loki barely got out a squeak before Volstagg decided that was his permission to once again gather the smaller man into his arms. They all smiled and chuckled at a muffled, "Thor! Get off of me you great oaf! Volstagg your breath still smells like a pig pen!"

Bruce couldn't help but laugh at all of this. He was even upset when he decided he had to put it to an end.

"Alright. My patient has had way too much excitement today. He needs to rest. You can all come back later. Thor remember what happened last time. Put your brother down." Thor turned to Banner, then smiled and reluctantly released his brother.

"You are right, Friend Banner. Loki you need your rest. I promise to be here by the morrow. Sleep well, Brother." Volstagg gave Loki a giant smile. Both Fandral and Sif kept their distance, both assuming correctly that the young prince was feeling overwhelmed. They simply gave him warm smiles and exited after the first two, until only Hogun and Bruce remained with Loki.

"If you do not mind, Healer, I wish to stay with Loki, and observe his rest. I have studied the arts of our people's healing ways and might be able to remedy the prince of this curse." Bruce saw the look on Loki's face. It was full of amazement, shock, some pain, and exhaustion.

"Sure, just don't try anything today. He's barely gotten any rest since we got him up here. He needs to sleep. Oh, and call me Bruce, please." Hogun inclined his head.

"As you wish, Hea- Bruce. My prince, if you would-" But the young prince was already asleep. Bruce was glad. _The kid might actually get some sleep now. He even fell asleep without the-_ Bruce's eyes widened.

"He didn't get the drug! That was the only way we found he could sleep and not get caught up in the Chitauri nightmares. I have to wake him-" Just as Bruce reached for Loki, Hogun's arm shot out to halt him.

"Friend Bruce, let him sleep under his own power. His mind is strong. With the strength your healing has brought back to him, and the rest he has been able to find, I am sure he might still have restful sleep. We can wake him if the nightmares begin, but for now let him rest." Bruce wasn't comfortable with letting Loki _possibly_ go through the nightmares again, but... as a scientist he knew you had to test multiple theories to see results. So he gave in to the grim man's suggestion and settled into his chair. Bruce was sure he wasn't going to be sleeping tonight. This thought was confirmed when, a few hours later, pained whimpers and muffled sobs came from the hospital bed.

* * *

**BTW's I am always open to suggestions when it comes to where the story is headed, so if you want something specific, or maybe want me to write you your own little story I'm all up for it:) But I don't do crossovers or anything that would be rated M or slash. Only F/M relationships and nothing above T.**

**Lot longer chap this time. :) haven't written much for this story in a while since I'm trying to finish up Fragments. (if you haven't read it please check it out) Please review! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

New Start: Chapter 13

**Okay, so I understand that my characters might be a little OOC, I apologize for that, but my main focus is not on Sif and the W3, but on Loki and the Avengers. When the whole mind torture and poison gets worked out I hope for Loki to get a bit back to his witty, intelligent, mischevious self. Anyways, love to all who read and review. :)**

**You should know the warnings at this point...and if you just skipped ahead to this chapter... DON'T BE A BUM! Go back and read the story properly! Please:)**

**Enjoy and Review! :)**

**I'm sorry about the cliffies! (not really *evil laugh*)**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or the Avengers:( No sueing please! Only reading.**

**Late Night Revelations, Mind Battles, and the Worst Nightmares.**

Tony showed his new guests to their room, and all of them decided to hit the sack after such a grueling day. There were only two people still awake. Fandral left his room and went for a stroll sown the hallways. He didn't know what to think of all this. Loki couldn't be trusted, but... what he saw today... it was like there was a bit of the old Loki back, just so much older, like one who had endured great suffering. It surprised the womanizer when he saw the intense fear in the betrayer's eyes. Loki had _never_ looked at them like that, even before all of this had started.

Fandral turned the corner, and stopped when he saw someone else was out at this hour. He relaxed when he recognized the silhouette against the window as Lady Sif.

"Sif, has sleep alluded you as well this night?" The warrior woman turned and nodded to her companion.

"I can't sleep with this trick haunting these halls. How can the Allfather believe this? I mean, we all know Thor is blind when it comes to his brother, always has been, but... surely the Allfather would be able to see through his trickery." Fandral stepped up next to her.

"I agree. This does seem like some sort of trick. He escapes prison, and then shows up on Midgard, at _this _tower no less?" He shook his head. "No, this doesn't seem like an accident at all." At the mention of Loki's escape, Sif tensed. She hadn't told anyone, not even the Allfather. When he had sent them to the Bifrost so they could journey here, she was sure Heimdall was staring at her more intensely than usual. Fandral mistaking her tensing for righteous anger laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I understand your anger, Friend. We must trust that justice will be done, but..." He trailed off. He had been warring with himself, because he saw Loki's body. Fandral could recognize torture when he saw it, and yes the guards in Asgard's dungeons do get rough at times, but the Allfather does not allow torture on prisoners serving their sentence. The wounds seemed real, but this was Loki. Fandral wasn't well versed in the arts of womanly magic, for obvious reasons, but he knew Loki could cast illusions. This could easily be one of them. Still...

"Perhaps... I am not certain in any of this but... perhaps he has payed his dues. You saw him Sif. It was like... madness had left him. He was as close to our Loki as we have seen him in years. When he escaped, maybe he fell into the hands of someone else. Maybe they extracted revenge on him. Maybe-"

"He didn't escape." Fandral froze. Sif's voice was barely above a whisper.

"What?" Sif had been going over what she had seem. She wasn't sure what to believe anymore. Back on Asgard, it was easy to pretend she hadn't seen anything; that Loki was just playing another trick and he wasn't injured as he was; that this wasn't her fault.

"He didn't escape." She couldn't look at her friend. She wanted someone to confide in, justify herself to, but just one glance at the look in his eyes, and she knew he wouldn't understand.

"He- I went down to the dungeons to talk to him. When I was at the end of the hall... the guards were unconscious on the floor, and I heard struggling. Sure that he was killing another guard I ran. But when I got there..." She trailed off. She could see it as clearly as if it had happened yesterday.

There in the cell was Loki. He was struggling against two creatures Sif had never seen before. They were horribly ugly things with claws for hands. They held his arms in a bone crushing grip. Loki looked up at her, and she couldn't unsee the pure terror in his eyes, and the hope. False hope it seemed, as Sif just stood there, too unsure as to what was happening... and whether she should stop it or not. She thought the Allfather had been too lenient on the betrayer. She wasn't stupid. She could deduce what was happening, but she just stood there.

All of this had transpired in seconds, then in a flash, they were gone from the cell. Sif's sword hung limp in her hand. What had she done? Without conscious thought, she turned and walked off to tell the Allfather and Thor that Loki had escaped.

She had let him be taken, and blamed it on him. Granted she thought that he was a betrayer, a traitor to his family and home and title; but none of this excused her, and she knew it. Looking at Fandral, he knew it too. Well, might as well shove the whole sword in.

"He wasn't escaping. There were those... Chitauri with him. It was only for a moment, but it looked like they might have been taking him against his will. I- he looked at me before... before they took him. He was relieved to see me, like I was going to- going to save him. And I just stood there." By his silence, she knew Fandral was fuming. He had trusted her. She was the main reason he didn't believe Loki, and now that he knew... Without looking at her, he told her what she was going to do.

"You will not tell Thor this. He has already lost his brother more than once, and I will not see him lose a friend, but you will avoid Loki. He might not remember , but if he does, seeing you could make him not trust any of us. I will not harm my prince any farther by having him believe we would harm him... or let others harm him." He left without a goodbye. He didn't see the lone tear making its way down Sif's cheek or hear the whispered _I'm so sorry, Loki_ fogging the glass.

* * *

It was dark. That's all he knew. He couldn't see. He tried to move his weak limbs, but they protested. His head snapped up. There was something here with him. Somehow his green eyes became adjusted to the dark, enough for him to see a figure walking towards him. Loki couldn't stop the fear growing in his heart. Finally, the outline stopped once it was right in front of him. Now he could see his face; it was Bruce.

"Oh, Doctor Banner. You scared me. Is it not morning yet?" Loki shook as he tried to move again. Bruce knelt in front of him. Loki looked up into his brown eyes; they were as cold as Jotunheim.

"B-Bruce? Are you alright?" Loki's shaking took on another meaning. Bruce smiled slowly, with no warmth.

"Hey, Loki. Oh, I'm fine. But it looks as though you could use some help." With no gentleness whatsoever, the doctor's hand grabbed Loki's upper arm and yanked him to his feet, causing Loki to cry out in pain. Bruce ignored him, and called out into the dark.

"Hey, Guys! Over here! Look who I found." Now Loki started to struggle with whatever he could. He knew this part. He always hated this part the most.

As expected, Thor and the other Avengers came towards him, as well as Sif and the Warriors Three. They all wore the same predatory smile as Bruce.

"Hey, Reindeer Games! You don't look too good. In fact you look like you need a drink." The Tony in front of him produced a bottle from who-knows-where and before Loki could say anything, Bruce had encircled his arms around him, successfully trapping him. Tony approached and shoved the bottle into his mouth, causing him to choke as the burning liquid rushed down his unwilling throat. The others laughed.

"Ah, Brother! You were never able to hold drink. Such a disappointment. You no man, much less a warrior." The group all closed in around him.

"You're not even my brother. You're just a disgusting Jotun runt. Unwanted. Unloved. Nothing. _Pathetic." _The last word was emphasized with a swift punch to the gut, effectively curling him in half and making him lose the contents shoved into his stomach. It burned even more coming up than going down. Thor stepped back in disgust.

"Ugh! Like I said disgusting." Steve stepped up. Loki couldn't help but compare the face in front of him now, with the kind, forgiving one he had grown accustomed to. That just made his heart ache more.

"You can't just hit him, Thor. If you do that, he won't last long enough for the rest of us." He got close enough to get a handful of Loki's hair and yank his head up to meet his eyes. Out of the corner of his eye, Loki saw the flash of a very familiar knife in the Captain's grip. He whimpered involuntarily. That made Steve grin wider and the others to laugh. Steve waved the knife in front of his face.

"Remember this do you? I do. This is my _favorite_ part." Before he could think, Loki felt the bite of a serrated blade slowly carving into his chest. He screamed as it passed over his barely healed wounds already there.

"P-Please.." Sif and Hogun stepped up next to Steve who kept up his ministrations. Hogun scowled at him. Sif looked him up and down and spat in his face.

"I should have just killed you while you were in the dungeons. Obviously the Chitauri didn't do a good enough job. I should have stopped them form taking you, so I could do what needed to be done." She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Never trust someone else to get the job done properly. Odin should have thought it through more, before he let them have you." Loki's heart went cold. They never said that before. Why change now? Was it... _No._ It couldn't be true. Hogun interrupted his thought process. He was talking to Sif.

"Why would you waste your time on him? He's not worth even that. Look at him. _Prince_. Ha! Nothing but a worthless _monster._ A nothing." Everyone just laughed and laughed. Loki could feel the vibrations coming from Bruce's chest behind him, and the more painful jerks of the knife as Steve let his laughter affect his work. Then they started to hit him. Each taking a turn.

Loki saw Clint and Natasha glaring at him through all of it. They were beside Volstagg, whose large hands always left the biggest bruises. Loki couldn't bring himself to think of all the times those giant hands had gave him a comforting pat on the back or a hand up. Fandral looked ready to rip his face off. He had come close before, but Loki always managed to wake up before then. Sif's gauntlet left a very unique pattern of bruises on his cheekbone on top of the green and yellow one's already there.

He could here Thor's growl and the distant boom of thunder. Seeing his brother's eyes so full of hatred always hurt more than anything else he ever endured. Hogun's voice broke out above everything else. Loki's closest friend in Asgard. He couldn't stand it.

"You are nothing! We never cared for you! Why would we? You are nothing! A monster created of worthless trash and scum. You don't even deserve the bliss and mercy of death. Everything would be so much better if you were never born! Odin should have let you die in the frozen waste of the Jotunheim! _Pathetic WORM!"_ Loki started pleading then, more fervently than he ever had before.

"P-Please! I didn't...Ugh.. Didn't want to hurt.. Any of you! Please! I'm sorry! So sorry! Thor! Ahh! Brother, please!" There was a shattering sound, then Tony started to stab him with the broken end of the previously used bottle.

"Here that, Thor? He thinks he still has a right to call you _brother_." Thor laughed.

"I would never have a brother who was so weak. Especially not a Frost Giant!" Loki didn't care about the tears blinding him, or even the blood coating his skin. The _words._ Once, he was believed to be the god of words, which later transformed into the god of lies. What those who called him that didn't believe, was that being the 'god of words' made him even more vulnerable to their sting. He understood how to use them, how they worked, and how horribly they hurt.

Loki knew when he was starting to wake up, because he felt himself fading into unconsciousness. They never killed him here. For one thing, they couldn't. For another, _he_ thought death was too good for him. It was a mercy to die at this point.

Before the darkness came to fully take him away, Loki had one last rebellious thought that made him cringe.

_He said he would protect you. They all did. Where are they now? You must not mean much to them if you're still here..._

* * *

**Wow, this story gets a lot of long chaps... Well, anyway, so I just finished writing up Fragments, so hopefully I'll focus more on this and my other story. :)**

**BTW I will be going on vacation next week so the update will come when I return. Thanks to all who take time to read my story and extra thanks to those who share thoughts and review. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

New Start: Chapter 14

**I'm back yeah! Here is a new chap for all of you lovely people. :) Enjoy. :)**

**You should know the warnings at this point...and if you just skipped ahead to this chapter... DON'T BE A BUM! Go back and read the story properly! Please:)**

**Enjoy and Review! :)**

**I'm sorry about the cliffies! (not really *evil laugh*)**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or the Avengers:( No sueing please! Only reading.**

**Some Dreams Suck, Genuine, Fear and Pride**

Bruce jerked awake. He had been having a bad dream. He was trapped as the Hulk, and he couldn't stop from hurting the innocent people around him. The worst was when he was fighting and hurting his own team. Bruce knew the dreams would never go away, but he had learned to deal with them. What he heard now was someone else having a bad dream. He nestled back into his chair, still stuck in a half awake haze. At a second, louder whimper, his eyes shot open. Loki!

He was at the young man's bedside in a second. During a blink, Hogun was beside him, silent as a shadow. Bruce couldn't care about the uncomfortable closeness of the man beside him right now. He began mumbling to himself as he quickly went to turn on the lights to see.

"But the drug... thought... not working?... worse?... how..." In the light, it was as bad as it sounded. Loki was thrashing, fighting, and crying out in pain. Hogun fought to gain control of his arms, so as to keep him from harming them or himself.

"Bruce, Loki has fallen back into the Chitauri's hands. I believe I know how to stop this, but I will need help." Bruce didn't even think.

"JARVIS, get the closest people here as soon as you can. Tell them we need help. It's Loki."

_Right away, Sir._

The two didn't have to wait long before a frazzled Fandral and battle ready Sif burst through the doors. Had Bruce even cared, he would have noticed Sif's red and slightly puffy eyes. Hogun's voice directed them all to hold Loki down.

"I need him to be as still as possible for this to work." Being this close, Bruce could _feel_ the bruises and cuts forming on the pale skin in his grip.

"Whatever you do, Hogun, hurry." Sif and Fandral were red in the face fighting their young prince. Bruce himself was not only fighting Loki, but Hulk, who was trying to force himself to the surface, wanting to hurt those _bad things in puny god's head._ Bruce looked up for a moment to find Hogun's hand on Loki's brow, gently stroking his hair and murmuring in a language Bruce hadn't come across in any of his travels.

Suddenly, Hogun jerked his hand back as Loki's eyes flew open, and he grew limp, save a violent trembling racking his frame. His eyes were wild and constantly moving; they only paused in their surveillance when a stray drop of sweat from his clammy brow stung them. The others in the room could do nothing but stare, before Bruce had to break the silence.

"Loki-" The young god flinched so violently, that he whimpered at the pain he caused himself. He couldn't pull himself out of it this time. It was so real, he didn't know if he had actually woken up. All those things they said...his _friends _...they were all true! It was all true! He was just too much of a coward to admit it.

What Loki didn't know was he _was_ awake, and he was muttering all of this out loud.

"Loki, what who said? Were all of us in your dreams again? Please, Loki, talk to us. We're your friends, not the monsters in your nightmares."

Words only made the trickster flinch. Words. He once thought he controlled them. It wasn't until he met Thanos for the first time that he realized, he never had any real power. He was worthless and weak.

Suddenly, there was a lone pair of dark brown eyes meeting his and blocking out all else. He didn't want to look for fear of being physically burned by the hatred he was sure they held. He clenched his eyes shut and turned his head away. Loki jumped when he felt a soft hand guide his chin upward.

"My prince, open your eyes." The voice he heard just then was nothing like the cold soul shattering voice in his dream. This one was full of warmth, comfort, and a seemingly unending well of sorrow. Loki still didn't open his eyes. With them closed he could pretend nothing was there, that he would wake with his... no, they weren't his friends. They were simply helping him out of pity, or for Thor's sake, and to be honest he couldn't blame them. Feed the stray, but never take him in. When would this nightmare end?

"Loki, please. Your highness. Friend. Open them and see this is no dream. You are with us. Use your mind. Fight their words. You are the master of words, Silver Tongue, not they." Loki's heart pulled when Hogun used the name in a reverent manner rather than a scorning one. Seemingly with a mind of their own, his eyelids fluttered open. He was greeted by a smiling Hogun, relief and great concern plain on his face.

"H-Hogun?" Loki's voice was barely there. His smiling friend nodded.

"Yes, my prince. It is me, your friend. You are awake. You are _safe_." The words seemed to take forever to sink in. Finally, Loki's eyes widened, and he looked around the room, taking in the concerned and slightly fearful expressions of Fandral, Sif, and Bruce. His green eyes filled with tears, seeing the genuine _concern_ in his friends' faces. He was awake! He was safe! Hogun brought his attention back to the grim warrior.

"My prince, if you would allow me... I could end these terrors. It will not be pleasant, but- your mind would be freed from their hold." To Loki their was no choice. An unknown strength filled him, and he stilled his trembling hands.

"Whatever you must do, do it." It was at that moment that Bruce thought that he had never been more scared... or more proud.

* * *

**Smaller chap, I know, but I can't give you all too much at one time.:) Please Read and Review, I love hearing from all of you. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

New Start: Chapter 15

**K, so school starts next week, so don't kill me if I don't get the chaps posted right on time. I will try not to be more than a week late. Anymore than that and I will graciously accept your wrath.**

**You should know the warnings at this point...and if you just skipped ahead to this chapter... DON'T BE A BUM! Go back and read the story properly! Please:)**

**Enjoy and Review! :)**

**I'm sorry about the cliffies! (not really *evil laugh*)**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or the Avengers:( No sueing please! Only reading.**

**Interrupted Naps, Bad Timing, and A Pissed of Pirate**

Tony was not happy when he got woken up in the middle of his midnight nap. Tony Stark doesn't sleep; he naps. Don't mess with his naps. Mess with his naps, you get one grumpy spoiled brat forty (don't know his age, sorry!) year old that you will not get any sort of help from.

_Sir, Director Fury is here and is demanding the team meet him in the conference room._ Fury would feel his genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist wrath. But first, coffee.

Tony walked out into the hallway to find Steve walking by in some Captain America pj's rubbing his eyes and yawning. They walked together silently and each grabbed the biggest mugs they could find and filled them to the brim with the black ambrosia. When Tony had his fix, he turned to the bleary eyed Rogers.

"So, any idea why the pirate is waking us all up too freakin' early in the morning? Besides completing his persona as a complete and total d-"

"Tony. Like you said. Too freakin' early." Tony conceded without even a complaint. He really was out of it. He would have to build something for such occasions as these.

They continued on towards the meeting, neither thrilled at what would most likely be the topic of discussion. _Heck, _Tony thought, _I'd rather have Loki throw me out my own window again than have to deal with a coffee deprived Fury at this awful hour._

Speak of the devil, and he will come. They walked in to find a very pissed looking director whose one eyed glower seemed to get all the more intense when he saw the mugs the two team members carried.

"Well, I'm glad you two decided to take your sweet time and stop off for coffee, while you left the rest of us waiting for your sleepy butts to get here." Just to be an even bigger pain, Tony took a slow, slurping sip of his coffee. His eyes lit up at the flaring anger in Fury's one. He made sure to smack his lips really loud, and was about to repeat the process when a hand connected with the back of his head.

"Hey!" He looked over to find Natasha had snuck up behind him.

"Tony, I will cut off your fingers one by one and feed them to the pigeons if you don't knock it off." Tony was too grumpy and roused up now to care about her threats.

"Well, I pegged you and Legolas as early bird types, not threaten teammates for having a little fun kind. What do you have to say about this, Robin Hood?" Clint ignored him, but the inventor smirked at the discreet middle finger shot his way.

"If you children would shut up and explain to me why I have a missing doctor and an extra Asgardian present, we can get the unpleasantries over with." That shut them up. Well, everyone except for Tony.

"Well, you see, Sunshine, Brucie is not a morning person, and by that I mean, he's not Bruce if you try to wake him up. As for Clifford over there, well Thor's buddies missed him is all. Uh-" Stark lost wherever he was going with all of this when he saw the incredulous glare being sent his way. He looked to Thor desperately to explain at least his part. The still groggy thunder god perked up a bit at that, and Volstagg looked about for the first time noticing they were missing a few of their comrades.

"It is as Man of Iron says, Director. I have not been back to Asgard in many days, and my companions simply wished to uh... Visit, and meet the Midgardian heroes." Volstagg grinned like a mad man.

"'Tis true, Great Commander! Thor had told us all about these 'Avengers', and Lady Sif and us Warriors Three had to see for our-" Fury held up a hand.

"Wait. There is more than just you here?" The team felt the ground quake as the dam was about to break. The large warrior was clueless, which was surprising considering even Thor knew where all this was headed and was trying to stop his friend from doing any further damage.

"My other companions are here yes. They just- uh- found that Midgardian fare was not what they expected and are resting up to be more presentable at a later hour." The excuse would have worked if Thor wasn't such a bad liar and if Lady Sif hadn't come rushing in just then.

"Thor! Hogun requests your presence immediately in the healing room to help Prince L-" Tony ran up arms flailing.

"Prince Lincoln! From Botswana! He-uh- came to the US yesterday, and has this huge man-crush on our resident deity and-" He looked around to see Thor nodding his head vigorously, Sif and Steve both looking extremely confused, Clint and Natasha with their head in their hands, and (if possible) an even more pissed off leather pirate.

"What? He needed medical attention, and-"

"Botswana doesn't have princes, Tony. They're a parliamentary republic. No royalty." Tony raised his eyebrows and nodded his head slowly in a 'ahhh, that makes sense' kind of way, that transformed into a 'crap! what did I do?!' expression. Fury looked like he had just spotted his own personal stash of black coffee.

"I want to have a chat with this _visiting royal_. If you don't mind." Fury then stalked passed them all, headed straight for the infirmary. They weren't too far from the room Loki was in, and when they reached it, Clint threw himself in front of Fury, barring him from the door.

"Boss, this is not a good idea! You don't know what is going on! Loki will freak and-"

"_He'll_ freak!? I'm freaking right now! You let a freaking psycho god of mischief that tried to take over our world just chill out in the infirmary without telling me anything! Not to mention, _Agent_, we now have multiple aliens hanging in this tower. Without consulting SHIELD, or me for that matter, you put everyone here at risk. Now I will say this once. _Move aside._" Clint didn't budge, until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He shot a glare at Steve.

"Traitor." Barton didn't miss the hurt look Cap gave him in return.

"You'll only make this worse by fighting, Clint. If you let him talk to Loki himself, this could be cleared up _without_ threats being made good on." Clint thought for a moment, cursed in his head 'cause he knew Steve was right, and roughly pushed away from the door.

"If _I_ think you're going too far, I will put an end to your little _chat _faster than you can say F-"

"Clint." The archer held his tongue to prevent a lashing from Steve's about 'poor language'. He rolled his eyes and merely scowled further at Fury's smirk. The group all held their breath as the Director opened the door.

* * *

**Oooooo! What's gonna happen! Don't know. *shrug* You'll have to wait till next week ;) Please Read and Review, I love hearing from all of you. :)**

**I also am working on some new avenger fics. (All featuring Loki of course:) ) But I also would like to hear from you if you guys have anything specific you want me to write about. Check out previous chapters for detailed description of what I am willing to do. :)**


	16. Chapter 16

New Start: Chapter 16

**Ooooo boy! Fury's comin'! What's gonna happen? Read and find out. :)**

**You should know the warnings at this point...and if you just skipped ahead to this chapter... DON'T BE A BUM! Go back and read the story properly! Please:)**

**Enjoy and Review! :)**

**I'm sorry about the cliffies! (not really *evil laugh*)**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or the Avengers:( No sueing please! Only reading.**

**Ethics, EUD's, and Shadows**

Bruce couldn't make up his mind if what was going on was considered ethical or not. Yes, Loki said he was willing to do anything to fix his... issue, but _this_? Currently, the doctor was helping Fandral secure Loki to the hospital bed, while Hogun prepped for... whatever it was he was going to do. They had sent Sif off to get Thor, for Loki's sake. According to Jackie Chan, as Tony took to calling him, what he was going to have to do was not going to be pleasant. Bruce looked at Loki and conceded that he didn't look nervous, only determined; that was of course if you ignored the slight trembling of his hands and the way his breathing had picked up its pace. Bruce laid a strong hand on his shoulder to ground him.

"Hey, Loki, look at me." The young prince complied, and Bruce internally sighed at the fear the young man was trying so desperately to pretend he didn't have.

"Everything's going to be fine, okay? I'll be right here, and so will Thor. You don't have to go through this alone." Loki offered up a grateful, if small, smile, then looked up anxiously as they heard voices outside the door. The walls were, if not thick, a little hard to hear through, so they only got mumblings. Bruce turned as the door opened, expecting to greet an anxious Thor, and instead got a face full of a really pissed off Fury.

"What the _hell_ is going on here?" Clint and Thor and- oh, alright everyone looked really confused/concerned when they saw Loki restrained to the bed. That concern quickly turned to anger where Thor and Clint were involved.

"What are you doing, friend Banner?! Why are you restraining my brother?!" Thor looked at Bruce, betrayal plain on his face. Bruce was having trouble controlling his heart rate, and Loki was too shocked and scared to speak, so Hogun and Fandral stepped forward.

"Thor, my friend, calm yourself. We are not detaining Loki for punishment of any sort. We are trying to help him." Barton shot forwards now.

"Help him?! By tying him down?! What the crap are you thinking?" Not surprisingly, it was Steve who stepped up to be the mediator. Tony simply stepped back and placed bets in his head.

"Alright, everyone calm down. You two need to let them explain _before_ you decide to do something crazy." The blond thunderer and archer took deep breaths and stepped back. Tony scowled. He owed himself ten bucks. Hogun nodded his thanks to the captain.

"Thor, my prince, we are not restraining Loki as a form of punishment-"

"And why the hell not?" Everyone turned to the momentarily forgotten director, who was currently glaring down the Asgardians in front of him.

"As far as SHIELD is concerned, he is an even bigger threat now that he's out of his cell. He's already managed to escape from Asgard, and now you've all lost it and are letting him have free reign wherever he pleases! He should be restrained at all times!" Steve had to physically stop Thor from attacking the director. Although, right now, the entire room seemed to be with Thor's train of thought. What they heard next was a surprise to them all.

"He's an E.U.D., Director." Natasha was leaning against a wall in the back, meeting Fury's glare with a steely stare of her own. If at all possible, Fury's scowl deepened.

"You have got to be kidding me." Widow simply shook her head.

"Nope. I can even testify to the fact as I am sure everyone in this room can. So, unless you want to be at war with your own _personal _policy, I suggest you leave now, _before_ you do anything." Fury growled, and walked swiftly up to Loki's bedside and held his gaze for what felt like an eternity in the tense room.

Fury was pissed to see the truth in Widow's words reflected in the eyes of his most hated person in the universe. His eye squeezed shut before meeting Loki's terrified ones with an even harder gaze. The director leaned in as close as was considered 'non-threatening', which was ironic considering his next statement.

"If you endanger my team in any way, I will _personally_ make your life a living hell, and make sure you never even see a lighter shade of black in the hole I'll throw you in." He pushed away and left the room with his typical flourish of leather, and a final warning.

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

* * *

"E.U.D.?" Bruce asked. Natasha nodded as did Clint.

"Enemy Under Duress. We all know now that Loki was not a willing enemy of our but under mind control. Fury came up with a policy for dealing with such situations a while ago, and has had to fight for it on a few occasions." Bruce and the others couldn't deny that, that still didn't sound reassuring. Steve was the one who piped up about it.

"And what policy is that, exactly?" Natasha actually seemed to have a small twitch of her lip at whatever was running through her head. Tony figured it was most likely her killing multiple someones under the glow of the Kremlin with her thighs.

"Basically? Put said EUD under the watchful eye of the best agents and... see what happens." Now the boys smiled. Tony smirked.

"Good thing for us, Fury's just a big ol' softie."

Thor was obviously not interested in whatever Midgardian phrasing they were discussing.

He rushed up to his brother, who looked equally terrified and determined, and ran his eyes over the fresh injuries he sported. He brushed his large fingers through the matted and tangled black mane; the shuddering under his hand causing his eyes to flash dangerously. Thor looked up to his solemn friend, who was waiting patiently.

"Explain this, now." Hogun nodded.

"Of course, my Prince. The Chitauri managed to get a grasp on the young prince's sleeping mind, and we have discussed that I may have a way to end this torment. It will be very difficult and no doubt painful, but he must stay as still as possible, hence the restraints. I promise to protect him from as much as possible, and hopefully relieve Loki of this monstrous hold this enemy has on him." Everyone held their breathe, no doubt waiting for Thor to blow up, or something. Breaking the silence was none other than Loki.

"Brother, please." That one phrase steeled Thor's big heart, and he gripped his young brother's hand firmly, closed his eyes, and nodded. That was all Hogun needed. The rest of the team made to leave, but Loki's jade eyes filled with apprehension.

"Please don't go." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he looked away, and pink flooded his cheeks. Tony smiled as cheekily as possible to relieve the 'boy', it was hard for them not to think of him like that in some way, of his embarrassment.

"Why would we? Like it or not you're a part of this psycho family now, and families stick with each other." He looked around to find the rest of the Avengers looking at him like he had grown a second head.

"What?! I do remember some of the things Steve constantly rants at me." Steve smiled back and patted Tony's shoulder. Clint went to stand besides Thor.

"We're not going anywhere, Loki. You don't have to worry." Hawkeye almost hugged the young prince when he saw the relief and utter trust in the lightened green eyes. A worn hand was settled onto Loki's shoulder bringing his eyes up to meet the near black but soft orbs of Hogun.

"We must not delay, my prince." Reality crashed the party, and Loki braced himself for what was coming.

"Now, my Prince, sleep." Warm hands settled on his temples, and Loki let himself fall into the blackness, ready for the shadows.

* * *

**This is gonna get interesting. But could also take me a while to write out... :/ Anywho, I still have some stuff ready before you catch up to me and have to wait longer for updates. :)**

**I also am working on some new avenger fics. (All featuring Loki of course:) ) But I also would like to hear from you if you guys have anything specific you want me to write about. Check out previous chapters for detailed description of what I am willing to do. :)**


	17. Chapter 17

New Start: Chapter 17

**Posting a bit a head of schedule. Thanks to all those still reading this, and I must warn you that this still has a great deal more to go. :) Thank you for all the support, and away we go!**

**You should know the warnings at this point...and if you just skipped ahead to this chapter... DON'T BE A BUM! Go back and read the story properly! Please:)**

**Enjoy and Review! :)**

**I'm sorry about the cliffies! (not really *evil laugh*)**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or the Avengers:( No sueing please! Only reading.**

**Emotions, Logic, and Magic**

Clint was _not_ happy about this. At. All. He thought the drugs were working! And why didn't they come get the team as soon as this happened?! Barton paused. Emotions. Breath in. Breath out. Logic. _They had to plan, and we would have been standing around looking dumb, probably distracting. _Right. Anger at good guys gone. Anger at freakin' aliens, still very much alive and burning a lot brighter now. Clint pulled a chair up and settled in for the long haul.

_This isn't going to be pretty._

* * *

Hogun let out a breath. He rarely used magic. In fact, what little he did know was mainly because of Loki. The rest of his knowledge was gained from Asgard's lead healers. When he tried to combine the two, well, he came up with what he was about to try on the young prince. No need to tell Thor that. He turned towards all those that filled the room.

"For this next step, I'll need someone to come in with me." He cut Thor off right before he violently volunteered. "Not you, Thor. I am sorry, but your natural magical energy will disrupt the process and may cause more harm than anything. It has to be a Midgardian." Tony raised his hand. Clint raised his eyebrows almost past his hairline. The inventor glared halfheartedly at him.

"Don't ruffle your feathers, Hawkeye. I'm not volunteering." He turned to Jackie Chan. "What do you mean 'come in with you'?" Well, someone had to ask it. Tony was the only one who seemed to actually be thinking slightly through all of this.

"I mean, to help Loki, myself and one of you must enter his mind and from there proceed to help him unlock his magic and clear his mind of these monsters. Then, and only then, will he able to begin healing. The poison in him does more than just slow his healing. It feeds off of his magic, while keeping him from accessing it and allows the Chitauri easier access to his mind. By setting his magic free, we can help him cast them out and blockade them long enough for us to leave his mind, then I will perform the proper spells that will extract the poison from him."

"Hogun, friend, why not just extract the poison forthwith and be done with it?" Volstagg looked quite confused behind his large red beard.

"Because, oh voluminous one, if I extract the poison first, then the Chitauri will know our plans and will commence a full assault on his mind, and barr our entry, thereby putting him... in a fatal position."

Steve's brows furrowed as he tried to follow all of that.

"Ok, I think I understand that, but... why do you need one of us? Why can't one of the other Asgardians accompany you?" Hogun wanted to sigh with impatience; Loki couldn't be under long without them or his mind could get ripped to shreds by the Chitauri.

"_I_ must be there to use my own sense of magic to facilitate what one without magic must do. The Chitauri would quickly be alerted to our presence in his mind if Thor were there, due to his magical energy, and the other Asgardians, simply because they are looking for them. They will not be looking, however, for a Midgardian. Now, quickly, who will be coming with me? Healer, I must ask you to stay here with the prince as you can treat him if the need arises." He turned back to the rest of the team with a stern soul piercing gaze. "Keep in mind, whoever accompanies me must be fully invested in his recovery. This process is both dangerous and painful, physically and spiritually. You must care for him enough to be able to pull him back. Is this understood?" Natasha met his gaze with an intensity they had never seen before.

"Clint. You should go." Hawkeye can say he was surprised that Nat had called him out like that, but can't say he was surprised she picked him. It was true that he had come to care, in a familial way of course, for the trickster. He nodded his head. It only made sense. It had to be him.

"I'll do it."

* * *

**Small, I know. Don't kill me! Please stayed tuned. :) and as always, REVIEW!**

**I also am working on some new avenger fics. (All featuring Loki of course:) ) But I also would like to hear from you if you guys have anything specific you want me to write about. Check out previous chapters for detailed description of what I am willing to do. :)**


	18. Chapter 18

New Start: Chapter 18

**Early chapters keep readers coming back o.o AUTHOR'S SECRET REVEALED! JK, ignore me and just read the chapter... please ;)**

**You should know the warnings at this point...and if you just skipped ahead to this chapter... DON'T BE A BUM! Go back and read the story properly! Please:)**

**Enjoy and Review! :)**

**I'm sorry about the cliffies! (not really *evil laugh*)**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or the Avengers:( No sueing please! Only reading.**

**Jedis, TENSION, and Tony (of course)**

It was dark. That was Clint's first impression of Loki's mind. Can't say he was surprised. From what he remembered of being under alien mind control, when he was 'awake' in his mind it was nothing but black space. He shuddered at the memory. Suddenly, there was a yell coming from... well, he couldn't tell. It was too freaking dark, and sound seemed to echo in the cavernous space. Hogun then began to run as though he knew where he was going, which apparently he did.

"I can sense him. This way." Clint felt like rolling his eyes. _Great, I'm stuck in Loki's mind with a Jedi Knight._ The screams grew louder, so Clint assumed the Jedi was right. As they got closer, the darkness started to fade into a suffocating atmosphere of dim light and thick, moving shadows. It looked like they weren't going anywhere, when before their very eyes people came into view; and not just anyone, it was...

"Bruce! What are you doing!?" Clint could see the Avengers and Lady Sif and the Warriors Three in a large clump, all looming over... something. It looked for all the world that Bruce was viciously kicking said something. Then Clint could see himself, which was a very odd experience, reach down and drag whatever, or should he say, whoever off the ground by the hair, to a standing position. Hawkeye rushed forward when he recognized who was in his dopelganger's grip, but was brought to a halt by Hogun's hand on his arm.

"What are you doing?! They're... _we're _killing him!" Hogun's gaze was fixed straight ahead on the scene before them.

"You cannot intervene. Not yet. The Chitauri will not kill him, but they will if they sense our presence. We must let this play out before we can approach." Clint would have gone off on the Asgardian if his keen eyes didn't pick up on the subtle loathing and sadness they held as they watched what was going on in front of them. The beating went on for, what felt like, forever, but in all honesty was probably no more than ten minutes. Clint was as still as a statue, yet ready to pounce, the moment the Avenger/Asgardian looking Chitauri slunk back into the darkness. Hogun stepped forward when they did.

"We may approach now." Clint gladly ran up, but he should have been expecting what came next. Loki shot his head up and then scrambled to get to his feet. His attempts grew even more desperate when he saw Hogun.

"Nonononononononono..." He was terrified, and understandably so.

"Loki, it's okay. We're not the Chitauri. It's really me, Clint. And this is really Hogun. Do you remember? We were going to help get these guys out of your head?" Loki stopped moving and narrowed his eyes at them. How could he be sure that this wasn't just another trick the Chitauri liked to play on him so much? Clint slowly crouched down in front of Loki then held out his hand. Hogun watched in silent concentration. The emerald eyed Trickster was extremely wary of the outstretched hand, eyeing it like a cobra about to strike. But when he looked up at Clint, he saw nothing but genuine... compassion. The Chitauri know no such emotions.

Hawkeye's relief when Loki accepted the proffered hand was palpable. Loki stood and- _BOOM!_ It was like an earthquake, tornado and atomic bomb all wrapped up into one. Hogun and Clint were thrown back.

To say the archer was shaken would be an understatement. Once his ears stopped ringing, and he found the ground with his feet, he tried to stand on said feet. He only failed twice. Clint turned to check on the Asgardian with him and found him staring at... something. Clint followed his lead. _What the hell..._

* * *

Everyone was standing around awkwardly in the infirmary. The two had just disappeared and now they were left to simply wonder. Tony observed his best friend to see how he was handling all of this. Lord help them, if Hulk got upset and tried to protect Loki. That would not end well for any of them or Tony's floors. Thor was occupying a chair by Loki's head and was petting his hair as though he were simply sick and resting. Pulling his gaze from Bruce and Thor, he took the time to examine his new guests more thoroughly.

Little John was huge. Like bigger than Thor huge, but more... 'soft' in the middle. Tony swore he saw the man pull something out of his beard and eat it. Jackie Chan wasn't here so Tony conjured an exaggerated, cartoon image of him in his mind, making him smirk.

Next he looked at Xena and Robin Hood. _Oh. If looks could kill..._ Xena would be dead as a doornail. Robin Hood was shifting his gaze from looking guiltily at the unconscious Trickster to glaring daggers at the warrior chick, and Xena was doing her darndest to not meet Robin's death glare. Tony caught Natasha observing them as well. The inventor finally got Steve's attention and directed it towards the two in question. Once all six of their eyes were trained on them, they could feel the tension practically vibrating in the air. There was a huge elephant in the room, and this was not a zoo.

"Alright, if you're going to kill her, do it where I won't have to send anyone to clean up the mess." That got everyone's attention, including Thor's.

"Man of Iron, what are you speaking of?" Tony rolled his eyes and waved his hand at the couple in front of him.

"I'm talking about Robin Hood here shooting Xena the 'you're dead' look. We've got enough going on without waiting for those two to start something. So, I'm going to say this once. Settle this now, or get the hell out of my tower." The accused had the decency to look abashed, but only momentarily. Fandral drew himself up in height and brought his glare back full force.

"You are right, Gracious Host. The Lady Sif and I are at an impasse it seems, and we have brought this conflict into your palace. Please accept my humblest apologies." Then, Fandral practically hauled Sif out of the room and away from everybody. Everyone was flabbergasted, no more so than Thor and Volstagg themselves. Thor looked like he wanted to follow and find out what that whole display was all about, but Tony could see it would hurt more for him to part from his brother.

"Hey, Little John, why don't you and I go make sure everything's all rainbows and sunshine?" Thor nodded gratefully to him, and tuned their exit out to focus on Loki.

Tony and Volstagg walked around for a little bit, before they followed the sound of raised voices to a rarely occupied (or known to exist) hallway. Tony motioned for Volstagg to stop, and they paused around a corner to listen.

"I told you to stay away, Sif! You have caused enough trouble already!"

"Fandral, Thor is my friend! I must make it up to him. And..." Tony swore he could here her grinding her teeth, "And to Loki! I have done wrong; I know that, but if I could just-"

"No, Sif! The damage cannot be undone. Leave, now." Volstagg stepped out then, well more like charging out, but it did the job either way.

"Fandral, what is the meaning of this?" The two before them sprang apart, though it was clear to Tony that they had been nose to nose, battle ready, with a hand each on their weapons. Fandral meanwhile, practically growled at the interruption.

"The Lady Sif and I were attempting to settle our difference in opinion though we are still unable to come to an agreement." Tony rolled his eyes.

"Bull. I heard that the Charlie's Angel here needs to apologize or something to our mutual friends. Now, this is _my_ tower, and if there is something going on, I need to know." Sif glared, and it would have made Tony step back if he wasn't already used to Natasha's daily glares and fueled by anger and indignation.

"It is between Thor and I... and Loki. I have done wrong, and wish to make it right, but Fandral has made known his disagreement to such an action." Tony rolled his eyes. That's it. He was taking a chainsaw to the bush they were beating around.

"So, what'd you do? Sleep with his best friend? Turn his cape pink in the wash? Or better yet... have anything to do with the situation his little brother is in right now?" His voice went from biting sarcasm to deathly cold. Even the trained warriors could sense the danger and were smart to be wary of it. Sif was taken aback, and had the audacity to look offended, but Volstagg stepped up and glared heartily at her.

"Sif, what have you done!" She was surrounded, her gaze flitting between all three of them.

"I... I-It was, you wouldn't understand, he-" Fandral had had enough.

"Tell them, Sif. Tell them, or I will." Sif lost her breath for a moment, then her hardened gaze softened and saddened considerably. She even started looking at Tony imploringly. Tony scoffed at that; like she would get any pity from _him_, and he didn't even know what she had done yet. Sif dropped her gaze to the floor and clenched her eyes shut.

"I told Thor and the All-Father and All-Mother that Loki had incapacitated the guards at his cell and _escaped_. That... was not true." Volstagg gasped dramatically, while Tony simply crossed his arms.

"So, what _did_ happen?" Tony's voice could have cut through steel. Natasha would have been proud.

"I-I saw two guards unconscious on the ground and thought I heard him killing another. When I arrived at his cell though, Loki was fighting against two Chitauri. They had a hold of him, and he looked at me right before they dragged him into a portal and far away from Asgard. I was barely there a moment, but I was sure what I had seen was merely a trick or-" Fandral growled and pushed her into a wall. His forearm pressed against her throat just enough to make it difficult to breathe.

"You lie, Sif. You yourself told me that you thought the All-Father had been to lenient on the prince. You knew what was happening and did nothing to stop it. Your blind hatred led you to sacrifice a Prince of Asgard to an enemy that takes immense pleasure in agony and torture! Are you content?! Is your blood lust satisfied?!" Tony tried to pull Fandral off of Sif. He would _not_ have a dead body on his floor! Pepper would kill him.

In the end, it took both Tony and Volstagg to get Fandral to release the gasping warrior. Once she was free though, no one made any move to help her up from the floor. She glared at Fandral as she rubbed her quickly reddening throat, but she knew better than to say anything else and provoke him again. On any normal day she could best him blindfolded, but at times like this when he was fueled by rage, it was a much more challenging feat. Volstagg was busy trying to calm his friend down, so Tony went to stand over the fallen warrior. His brown eyes glared for all they were worth, which in his opinion was quite a lot actually.

"You will tell Thor what you have done as soon as possible, then you will get your ass out of my tower. That is of course, if Thor will let you _walk_ out of here. Personally, I would want to be there to see it." Sif would have retorted had a blinding light not filled their visions.

The next thing they all heard was,

"You did _what_ to my son?!"

* * *

**Considerably longer this time;) Just for y'all. I have been writing my bootie off to get you guys this! Hope you enjoyed! Let me know!:)**

**I also am working on some new avenger fics. (All featuring Loki of course:) ) But I also would like to hear from you if you guys have anything specific you want me to write about. Check out previous chapters for detailed description of what I am willing to do. :)**


	19. Chapter 19

New Start: Chapter 19

**This will be reiterated at the end but, I'm thinking of splitting this story into 2. Thoughts?**

**You should know the warnings at this point...and if you just skipped ahead to this chapter... DON'T BE A BUM! Go back and read the story properly! Please:)**

**Enjoy and Review! :)**

**I'm sorry about the cliffies! (not really *evil laugh*)**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or the Avengers:( No sueing please! Only reading.**

**Debt, Right Hook, and Pokin' Bears**

Clint stared. Before, all there was was blackness and the suffocating feeling of pain and hurt; now though, standing in front of him was a powerful being. It gave off waves of wisdom and strength and held its head high in a regal manner, still and stoic as a statue. The strangest thing though, was that it was shrouded in an almost blinding green light. Clint had to fight the sudden urge to kneel. Hogun didn't.

"My prince." Hawkeye's mind was blown. This, thing, in front of him was Loki? Hogun rose from the ground and seemed to read Clint's thoughts.

"It is not him fully. This is the manifestation of his magic, forming a cocoon, if you will, around his true self. The only way to free him is to bring him back to the physical world connected, but not smothered by his magic. This can only be done by one without magic, but with a strong tie to him. You. This is what you are here for, Archer. You must make Loki whole again." No pressure, Clint mused.

"Okay. Well, how would I go about doing that? It's not like I can shoot him with an arrow or something." The Asgardian nodded in agreement.

"Certainly you can not. That would permanently shatter him, and the prince would never awaken. No, you must reach him. You must get close to him and pull him out of his shell to bring him back. I will keep his magic at bay, so it will not harm you; but you must reach him." And why did Nat volunteer me again? I'm not good at emotion stuff. Clint shook those thoughts away from him. He was the only one here who could do this. It was his mission, no one else's, and... Loki trusted him. Clint had taken to him almost like one would a kid brother, which he better not admit to Thor...or Tony. The last thing he needs to hear constantly is that he imprinted on Loki like a baby duck. So he took a deep breathe and walked slowly forward.

The air seemed charged with electricity, and Hogun seemed to be muttering gibberish behind him. Hearing the man behind him gave Clint a small push forward, knowing someone had his back. He stared back at 'Loki's' stone face and cleared his throat.

"Loki? You in there? We kinda need you to come out."... Nothing. Okay, different approach then.

"It's safe out here now. The Chitauri are gone. If you come out then Hogun and I can take you home. Thor needs you. You can't hide in that shell forever." There A twitch Clint let a small grin stretch his lips.

"Hiding won't solve anything, Loki. It just makes things worse. Now, get back out here, so we can all go home." A wind started to pick up. It surprised Clint, but he didn't let it phase him.

"Loki, get out here I know you can I know you're strong enough " The wind was howling now, a full force gale. Clint had to bend his knees and brace himself to keep form being blown over and away, as he slowly made his way towards Loki.

"I remember I saw you The real you fight and break free for a moment when you were under the Chitauri's control Now is the time to fight again Come on " Clint finally got close enough to Loki and grabbed hold of his shoulder. He felt the ground shake beneath his feet, then... a flash of light. The archer held onto to Loki through it all, even when he covered his eyes with his free arm to keep himself from being blinded by the light.

Then it all stopped. Even Hogun was silent behind him. A hand, gentle but strong was settled onto his arm covering his eyes.

"Hawk." The voice was filled with authority, sure and wise, yet still held a hint of youth and mischievousness that could only make it one person..

"Loki! " There, in front of Clint was Loki. The complete, one and only. He was no longer glowing and looked himself, even healthier than his body was. Clint couldn't stop the smile that showed up on his face.

"Hey, there you are. We were gettin' worried there for a minute." Loki gave him a small smile and looked past him at Hogun. He nodded gratefully and then looked around. His smile turned into a frown. The atmosphere was still dark, and as Clint watched, he noticed that the darkness seemed to be moving.

"You must leave. I am free now, as is my magic. It is not safe for you to stay for much longer. Return now, for my body will awaken soon as my magic flows to heal it. And... I thank you. I am in your debt." Clint and Hogun didn't even get a chance to protest before they were tossed from Loki's mind.

Thor held his brother's hand in his, and could not help but to compare them. Loki's seemed fragile in that moment, though Thor knew this to be the complete opposite of his brother. No one could be more strong than he. Yes, Thor's hand was tanned and rough, strengthened by many battles and war; but Loki's spoke of a different strength, one of smarts and cunning. He is like the dagger that one never sees coming from behind Thor's blunt hammer. Thor used to loath admitting Loki's hand in their glorious tales, for in all honesty, his younger brother overshadowed him in many respects. Now, Thor wished to show the world his brother out of pride for him. Loki is truly the strongest being Thor has known, besides their father. Thor's musing smile attracts Bruce's attention.

"Thor? What are you thinking about?" The Thunderer doesn't pull his eyes from his brother, simply smiles deeper.

"I am merely amusing myself with what Loki's face will be when I admit to him that I was wrong." Bruce was confused but hid it behind his calm mask.

"Wrong about what?" Thor's smile drooped some, and when he looked up, not only was he met with Bruce's curios face, but Natasha's and Steve's as well. (Thor could only tell Natasha was curious by the way she very deliberately tried to not look interested.)

"You have all heard me admit that I was not the best brother when we were younger, yes? Well, I used to frequently put down Loki's abilities in magic and love for knowledge over violence. I used to think he was not strong; that he was weak for hiding behind false images of himself and using trickery over brute strength. Such thoughts fill me with shame now as I behold him and realize how strong he really is." Steve put a hand on Thor's shoulder and gave it a light squeeze.

"You may have made mistakes in the past, Thor, but now you have a second chance. Most don't get that." Thor nodded and smiled down on Loki's resting form once more.

"You are right my friend, and I thank you for your ever constant words of wisdom." Bruce looked like he was about to say something when they were interrupted by Jarvis.

"Sirs and Ms. I feel I must inform you that a rather distraught woman has just arrived on the premises and has harmed Lady Sif. Sir might require your assistance." Steve and Natasha moved to exit the room when they heard a scream from down the hallway coming closer.

"I demand to see my sons, at once And I will not calm down, Mortal Volstagg, Fandral, don't even think of restraining me I am not a warrior queen for nothing " Thor was on his feet in an instant and at the door. Bruce felt the Hulk's need to protect 'his puny god' from whatever threat was on the other side of the door and stood by him. Steve didn't seem to know whether to prepare for a fight, but Natasha already had her gun out and cocked before Thor threw the door open.  
There was quite a sight before them. Volstagg and Fandral, both looking like scolded and frightened children, were following closely behind a tall golden haired woman, looking regal despite her enraged state. She led the pack, Tony bringing up the rear, out of breathe but smile as wide as could be, with fists clenched at her sides and curls hanging dangerously around her face. None of them should have been surprised at what they heard next.

"Mother " Frigga stopped and placed her hands on her hips exasperated. She lifted one fist then waved a finger at Thor menacingly, slowly stepping closer.

"I have not been told anything, Young Man. Not one word. Do you know what I have been through these past days? I have been locked out of the Throne Room, because your father thinks I need to calm down. I tell you I will have none of that " Thor was gaping like a fish and bending backwards slightly, going cross-eyed to keep an eye of the dangerous digit.

"Mother, I-" The rest of his sentence was cut off by Frigga, who enveloped her son in the biggest embrace she could manage. Feeling his mother's arms around him, Thor sank into the hug, letting his burdens drift for a moment and letting himself think all was well in the universe. They both knew when to end the hug and drifted apart equally.

"Mother, I am so sorry for causing you to worry. Though, Father should have told you all that has transpired, I will tell you now if you wish." The queen sighed and shook her head, looking now only like a mother aged by worry and grief.

"No, my son. I merely wish to see your brother. You, though, must deal with a traitorous snake from your troupe. You will find her on the floor of the hallway a ways back." And with that the All-Mother strode past the Avengers and her stunned silent son and into the infirmary. Tony came up to him, stupid grin still shining on his face.

"Man, your Mom is AWESOME! Not to mention her right hook knocked Xena right out " Thor's brow furrowed.

"Lady Sif? Mother attacked Lady Sif? Whatever for? " Tony's appreciative smirk turned down and those around him heard the growl coming from his throat. Then he unexpectedly turned to Fandral, who the whole time was glaring at the floor, and pushed him forward towards Thor. Volstagg doing nothing to stop him.

"Oh, I think you and Pretty Boy need to have a talk. Go on and inform the class what you thought not to mention to anyone." Fandral's scowl deepened, but he did finally look up to meet Thor's concerned gaze and squared his shoulders.

"My Prince, not two days ago, Lady Sif informed me that she... lied when she told the All-Father and All-Mother that Loki escaped. She said that she saw him struggling against some Chitauri, who had attacked the guards and broke into Loki's cell. She simply stood there, while they dragged him away. Seeing that and disregarding the truth, she said that he had escaped, leaving us all to believe him even more untrustworthy and deceitful. I told Sif to leave this place immediately, but she refused. She claimed that she wanted to make it up to you mainly, barely mentioning Loki. Forgive, My Prince. I did not wish to see you lose another trusted friend as you were going through such struggles." Fandral's head bowed in shame. The others heard Bruce quickly leave in hopes of calming the raging beast inside of him.  
They had expected that. They didn't expect Steve to throw a fist at Fandral's head and knock the guy to the ground, surprisingly still conscious. Steve was seeing red. They had all formed a sort of bond with Loki, despite their past experiences. He had become a part of their family in such a short time, and now that Loki's 'friends' came knocking things had gone from bad to worse. The Captain took a deep breath and clenched his hands tight enough to leave marks on his palms.

"Thor, I think your friends here need to go back home. They can scoop Lady Sif off the floor and go as soon as possible. I am sorry, but I don't think it's a good idea for them to stay any longer." The team saw Thor glare and heard the thunder drumming up war in the skies and the lightning giving their atmosphere a fierce charge. He was also holding Mjolnir in a very strong grip and looked ready for murder. Tony knew none of them wouldn't be able to stop him even if they wanted to.

"I do believe that I agree with you, Captain. Volstagg, you will escort Fandral and Sif back to Asgard and bring them to the All-Father, so he may straighten out this situation. I find myself unable to move without the intent to harm at the moment." Volstagg seemed upset, but nodded and man-handled Fandral onto his feet before disappearing down the hall with him.

The empty space they left was filled with Thor's heavy breathing as he tried to prevent himself from scorching the tower with his lightning. Finally, the storm both outside and inside the tower settled, and Thor's head hung as heavy as his hammer. Without any further discussion, the group returned to the room, Frigga occupying Thor's chair and brushing the stray raven locks out of Loki's eyes as he slept fitfully.

"Sirs and Madames, I have informed Dr. Banner that the three guests have left the tower, and he told me to inform you that he will arrive shortly."  
The room simply remained silent. It didn't take long for Bruce to make his way back to all of them. His eyes still appeared slightly green, but he was still Bruce, so all was well. Tony, always to poke a bear with a stick-

"Hey, Brucey Glad to see you didn't break my tower, though, I can't say that I'm not disappointed that Hulk didn't come out to give those guys the ragdoll treatment. Well, maybe not the big, bearded guy, but Xena and Robin Hood sure could have used it. In fact-" Steve put his hand over Tony's mouth to shut him up. They had all had enough for one afternoon.

Bruce just rolled his eyes and flopped into the nearest open chair. He sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Thank you, Steve."

* * *

**Soooo, this is probably the last long chap you'll get for a while. BTW wanted to let you know I'm thinking of splitting this story into 2 parts. You know, stop this somewhere and make a sequal. What do you think?**

**I also am working on some new avenger fics. (All featuring Loki of course:) ) But I also would like to hear from you if you guys have anything specific you want me to write about. Check out previous chapters for detailed description of what I am willing to do. :)**


	20. Chapter 20

New Start: Chapter 20

**Thanks for all of your advice on story splitting. I think I'll keep it all together in one, but that means that you'll have to hang on tight, cause this is gonna take a while, which hopefully you wont mind :)**

**You should know the warnings at this point...and if you just skipped ahead to this chapter... DON'T BE A BUM! Go back and read the story properly! Please:)**

**Enjoy and Review! :)**

**I'm sorry about the cliffies! (not really *evil laugh*)**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or the Avengers:( No sueing please! Only reading.**

**Cannons, PAIN, and Who Invited Lucifer?!**

Clint felt as though he had been shot out of a cannon. Back in his circus days he had been shot out of the cannon a few times, so he knew he wasn't exaggerating. What surprised him the most though, was just appearing in the infirmary not falling painfully on the floor. Then there was the regal woman sitting in the chair next to Loki. His and Hogun's 'arrival' must have been silent, because the whole team was asleep in various states of uprightness. Hogun, upon seeing Frigga (who hadn't fallen asleep as the others), dropped to one knee as he had down in Loki's mind and bowed his head.  
"My Queen, I am pleased to report that my mission was a success. We have released Loki's magic, and he will be healing again very shortly." Clint was confused, and disoriented, granted he was just thrown out of someone's head, but this was just too much information after their last ordeal.  
"Ok, fill me in cause I don't have a brain right now to ask." Hogun introduced the Queen, Oh Right, Loki and Thor's mom , and simply informed him that she sometimes had visions of the future, and she foresaw Hogun helping Loki.  
"Well, um, nice to meet you, Your Highness. I think-"  
"Hawkeye " Well, they woke Cap up. The archer looked at Cap, noted the darkening smudges under the man's eyes, and knew what he would find when he looked into the mirror. The best he was able to offer up right then was a tight smile.  
"Hey, Cap. Well, according to Obi Wan, our job is done and all we have to do is wait." Steve's eyes widened as if he was amazed, though he knew full well what we were headed in there to do, then a slightly sleepy grin broke out on his face.  
"Great job, Clint. Now get some rest. We all need it, especially you. I can ask Jarvis to keep people from bugging you, so you can get some sleep. You deserve it." Clint thought about his warm, comfy bonafide Stark bed, then looked at Loki. He sighed and realized he couldn't leave now.  
"Nah, I'll sleep here with the rest of you. I want to be here when he wakes up." Steve acquiesced, and settled back down into his own uncomfortable chair as Clint perched in his. The last thing Hawkeye saw before sleep overwhelmed him was the Asgardian queen with tears in her eyes and the brightest smile he had ever seen.

* * *

Loki was... well, he wasn't sure. It was like reliving his worst and best memories at the same time. The most extreme pain and sorrow and anger he felt coinciding with the greatest joy and happiness he has ever felt in a long time. It was like his past and present and future were all coming together, and he was whole again. Then, of course, comes the fun part...waking up.  
The green light shrouding his mind wasn't oppressive and suffocating as the blackness had been, but it was still overwhelming. Loki hadn't had access to his magic in a very long time, so it was like greeting an old friend and feeling those emotions well up inside you from missing them for so long. The magic seemed to be doing its job though. The young prince could practically feel the poison rushing out of him and his wounds beginning to heal. It would still take time for them to fully heal, and everything would still hurt for a while, certainly, but he would no longer be at such a huge risk. That thought was... invigorating.  
His subconscious smiled, then with much effort, his body did. The muscles at the ends of his lips twitched and quivered before pulling completely up into a small but sure grin. A pressure at his hand increased, and there was suddenly a hand on his brow. Well, sensation was coming back to him which was a good thing. But that also meant things would start hurting again. But you know what. He didn't care. He finally felt free, for the first time in a long time. Bring it on.  
Loki slipped back into the light for a moment to prepare himself for the jarring that was approaching. Once settled, he began to slowly...pull...out ...  
It was like having a bucket of ice water thrown on him. He was immediately bombarded with sound and color and PAIN

* * *

Clint got about an hour of sleep before he felt someone staring at him.  
"Nat, your eyes are doing that thing again." He heard Tony snort, and then realized there was no point in him trying to get anymore rest. He would have been up in thirty minutes anyway. Bruce was leaning over him when he finally pried his eyes open. Clint lifted an eyebrow at the doctor.  
"Hey, Doc? That's my air you're breathin'." Bruce rolled his eyes but backed away.  
"Sorry, it's habitual." Clint ignored the doctor and looked around the room. Thor was in a corner with his own personal storm cloud over his head and hadn't even noticed Clint had returned.  
"Hey, Thunder Head, you alright over there?" Nothing. The floor was probably seriously intimidated at this point with how long Thor had been glaring at it. Hogun was speaking in frantic whispers with the queen and suddenly with a vicious scowl left the room.  
"Okay. Obviously something happened... What did I miss? Besides the obvious extra visitor from another planet." Tony beat Steve to the punch.  
"Well, found out one of Thor's warrior buddies, the not-so-hot-anymore one, kinda let Loki get taken in the first place and told Thor and the parents that Loki attacked the guards and escaped." Clint was not expecting that at all. The shock quickly faded into rage. Natasha stepped up next to him and laid a calming hand on his shoulder, in plain sight and flat, being no threat.  
"The situation was taken care of. Lady Sif and the Warriors Three are no longer on Earth." That made Hawkeye relax some.  
"Yeah, they went runnin' as soon as Her Majesty over there introduced Sif's nose to her right hook." Tony was grinning like a school boy that had just found a cool snake to play with. Clint found himself smiling too, the thought of such a gentle appearing woman taking down a hardened warrior was such a good image right then.  
"I am a warrior queen, Man of Iron. Not some fair maiden to faint at first sight of violence. Try not to act so surprised." Clint chuckled at Frigga's little smirk, while Tony smiled good-naturedly and inclined his head to the royal.  
"All-Mother, you know I would never speak such ilk against such a lovely woman as yourself and only jest." That caused everyone to step back a moment. Even Thor blinked up a moment, brow furrowing ever so slightly more than before. Frigga smiled warmly and laughed quietly to herself.  
"Man of Iron, there is something about you that reminds me of a much younger All-Father."  
"Mother " Tony almost fell on the floor laughing, while Thor turned red at the thought of his parents...together. Steve and Bruce chuckled, Nat stared, and Clint was too tired to do anything but smile. There was no tension in the room for the first time in days. Then... all hell broke loose.

* * *

**Sooo, whatcha guys think? :P Let me know :)**

**As always, open to suggestions and prompts ;)**


	21. Chapter 21

New Start: Chapter 21

**Moving right along. So, what happened? Read and find out... ;)**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or the Avengers:( No sueing please! Only reading.**

**Warnings for angst and pain. (Shameless in Loki!whump and proud!)**

**1-10, Walks, Warm and Fuzzy**

Frigga loved seeing her eldest interact with others beyond Asgard. It had been a long time since she had observed him outside of his princely exterior. She did not feel any guilt for what she had done to that traitor friend of his, but she felt sorrow for the burden she placed on her son's shoulders. It was just another that he was forced to carry.

The All-Mother sighed and ran her fingers through Loki's hair. She had been doing so for quite some time as she did not sleep like the others and had worked out any knot she found. Memories of when her youngest was sick came to her mind, and she let that calm feeling wash over her. He will be alright. He will be alright...Before long, she caught herself humming to him, like he was a child again. He was still young for Asgardian standards, but he was more mature than most she met. Loki had long ago made it known he didn't need coddling, though she would never abstain from offering it.

The inventor made her laugh. He was a good soul, more than most realized. The Man of Iron hid it under sharp wit and wisdom, much like Loki. His heart was greatly underestimated. Frigga smiled again as she pictured Loki interacting with, well, anyone. He was such a good boy, loved learning of any kind and helped others whenever he could. But no one ever saw. The council feared his magic and despised him for being smarter than they. Though, Frigga admitted that Loki wasn't helping his case with them when he felt he had to point out how idiotic they were. All. The. Time.

Another sigh, and more finger brushing. Her heart had broken the moment Thor told her Loki had tried to kill him. Her little boy was twisted with anger and pain, and being the mother she was, all she wanted was to wipe it all away. Frigga's eyes turned steely as she thought of the creatures that had done this. They would feel her wrath.

Her gaze fell to her son's pale face, and her breath stopped. He was smiling. It was slight, but existent. She clutched his hand tighter and felt his forehead out ofhabit. A deep breath, then his eyes snapped open.

* * *

Monitors and alarms went off on every device. Bruce rushed to Loki's side and was amazed at the clarity and brightness of his emerald eyes. But that passed when he registered the pain in them.

"Loki, I need to ask you some questions real quick, alright? Deep breaths." Sweat was dripping from the young man's forehead as he fought the urge to cry out. The team surrounded the bed, and Thor stood by his mother, where she refused to release his hand. With all the concentration he could muster, Loki nodded. So. Much. Pain.

"Good. Is your magic back?" Another nod. "Is it pushing the poison out?" Nod. "Pain level, 1-10. Ten being the highest." A roll of the eyes and then a strained, "Four." Thor growled.

"Brother. Now is not the time to be bull headed. Speak truthfully." Loki glared back at his brother, but replied again with a clench-teethed, "Eleven." Bruce set to work immediately. It wasn't much longer before Loki felt the Midgardian drug morphine running through his veins, targeting his pain. He could breath again. Right, so. He was awake. He could breathe. Now what?

"Okay, someone say something, or I'll just start spurting out whatever pops into my head." Tony looked dead serious when he spoke, and Loki couldn't stop himself from bursting out laughing. The shock on everyone's faces that he had done so just made him laugh harder. Then a soft elegant laugh joined in the strained dusty one. Thor raised his eyebrows, having not heard his mother laugh in a long time. It was music to his ears. The rest of the team smiled, before simultaneously bursting out laughing as well. Being high strung for such a long time had made them all loopy.

The strength of his laughter quickly made Loki exhausted, but he wasn't done. He had been stuck in the hospital bed for what felt like forever. He wanted to be free. Loki waited for the others to slow their own breathing before addressing the doctor.

"Doctor Banner, I am feeling considerably better thanks to your comrade and wish to leave this infernal bed under my own power, if just for a moment. Would you allow me this, or will I be forced to remain in this infernal thing?" Bruce looked at Loki's face, and couldn't hold back the smile forming on his face as he saw the slight pout forming on Loki's. Bruce chuckled and shook his head as to convince himself of something.

"Well, you really should stay in bed for a while longer, but since your magic is returned, and the poison is leaving... it couldn't hurt for you to stretch your legs for a few minutes." Loki beamed, victorious. He sat up as quickly as he dared, or as fast as his mother would let him. Mother?

"Mother- I mean, All-mother What, when did you arrive on Midgard?" Well, this just made everything better Might as well bite the bullet now. He knew the moment he lost his family. This was just their way of sending out a formal 'pink slip' as the Midgardians would say. Frigga just beamed at her son and laid a hand on his brow before stroking his hair again.

"Since yesterday, my son." Those words made Loki's heart stop. The next one's didn't help much either. "When I was barred from the throne room, I might have played with my power a bit and forced Heimdall to send me to where you and your brother were residing. That was where, unfortunately, I ran into Lady Sif, two of the Warriors Three and the Man of Iron. I promptly... well, struck Lady Sif, and she in particular has been sent away to have Odin deal with her. The Warriors Three, I suspect, will return once the matter is settled, if only to let us know what Odin decreed." Loki's head was spinning. His...mother?... had struck Thor's lady warrior and sent her for punishment? But for what?

"What has Lady Sif done to warrant such punishment? And not only that, but to be struck by one as mighty as you...Mother." Loki pretended not to see the way Frigga brightened when he called her that, at the same time he was trying to hide that he was practically weeping for joy inside. But Thor's brow furrowed as did the others'.

"Loki, Lady Sif lied to both the All-mother and All-father. She told our hold family and band that you had attacked the guards and escaped." Oh...Oh...Oh. Okay, deep breaths. He knew they would have thought that he had escaped, but there was that slim hope... Loki knew he would be taken back, by either Thor or the Other, but he would have at least hoped to have been slightly pardoned. He never would have thought that Sif, who bleeds with Asgardian loyalty, would have lied to the King and Queen, and Thor for that matter Needless to say it was a lot to take in. The words of the Chitauri echoed in his mind, but not from a bond, but a memory.

"So, you didn't know?" Thor and Frigga both vehemently shook their heads and tried to reassure him, but it was a little late for that. His breathing had picked up its pace. In a voice as calm as he could muster,

"Doctor Banner, I do believe that walk would be good about now. Do you mind?" Bruce complied immediately, helping Loki stand and then attempt to bear weight on his weakened legs. As soon as he was able, Loki practically flew out of the room, dragging Bruce with him just as he started to hear the frantic whispers behind him. Clint informing them of the impact of their words, Natasha helping Clint stay awake, and Steve there to keep the peace and throw in some words of wisdom no doubt, but Tony? Another arm popped around his waist and began to take some of his weight as soon as the thought had formed.

"Hey, Brucey. I've got it from here. You could use a break." Bruce was as rested as could be expected, but he recognized that tone of voice from Tony. It was his, 'I'm going to be talking heart stuff, so leave now so I don't ruin my reputation with everybody.' It came out very rarely, so Bruce always let it have its turn.

"Alright, Tony just be careful whatever you do. I'll go back to make sure Steve doesn't need help pulling Clint and Thor apart." Loki then chimed in with a,

"I'm certain Frigga has a strong hold over Thor. She always has." Tony snorted as Bruce moved off.

"Yeah. We saw that first hand when she showed up, but I think Bruce was thinking more about Clint than Thor." Loki paused and Tony stopped with him.

"The archer? But why would he-"

"Loki, dude. I don't know how you haven't noticed, but Clint's imprinted on you like a baby duck. He's kinda taken position as your second foster brother." Loki shook his head, gently, in wonderment.

"You Midgardians amaze me. I... I wish to apologize to you, maybe first and foremost for throwing you out of your own window, but for everything else as  
well. I am forever in your debt for allowing me to stay here as well."

"Whoa now, Reindeer Games Slow down. Your train of politeness is running off of its tracks here. You know that there was nothing you could have done about the invasion thing. We know that now, and as for letting you stay? Well, think of it as a sorry we thought you were just being an evil dude and not finding out till too late that you were under the influence of mind-voodoo. So, all is right with the balance of apologies." Loki seemed to contemplate this before smiling.

"Thank you, Son of Stark." And that made Tony feel all warm and funny inside. He needed a drink.

* * *

**Having some issues getting through this leg of the story, so I apologize if these next few bits seem kind of... not up to par. Luv hearing from you!:)**

**As always, open to suggestions and prompts ;)**


End file.
